The enigma of high school
by Touch The Dark
Summary: Buffy Summers and Liam Angel O'Connor are the hottest couple at Sunnydale high. Bad boy, Spike Giles arrives and what happens when Angel decides Buffy isn't enough? Full summary inside. Warning: there is BANGEL in this story.
1. Welcome to Sunnydale high

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon,  
except for Zoe Minnis and Chelsea Minnis. They are my characters :) Credit to  
Guitarbabe 2005 for all the help you have given me. You really are awesome  
hun!

**The enigma of high school**

Full summary: Buffy Summers and Liam (Angel) O'Connor are the hottest couple  
at Sunnydale high. Bad boy, Spike Giles, is new and takes an instant disliking  
to the couple, but he just can't seem to shake the blonde from his head. What  
will happen when Angel decides Buffy isn't enough? WARNING ALL BANGEL HATERS:  
THERE WILL BE BANGEL IN THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY EVERYTHING WILL PAN OUT :)

Pairings: B/A, C/A, X/A, W/O, S/D, S/Z, Z/R, S/F (Friendship), S/D  
(Friendship), J/G (Friendship), B/S, S/O (Friendship).

**Chapter one: Welcome to Sunnydale High**

Sunnydale was so bright. Compared to England it blinded him. He didn't want to be there. His parents had finally had enough of his 'reckless' behaviour and sent him to his uncle's. Spike had been there for half a day and already his uncle Rupert had made him clear with the ground rules. No smoking in the house. No drinking full stop. And no partying during the week. Of course, the teen didn't take any notice because of the jet lag. Spike was in his room, finishing off his unpacking when there was a knock on the bedroom door.

"Come in, uncle Rupes," Spike called

A middle aged man, wearing glasses entered the room.

"I hope this is to your liking," his English accent commented

Spike shrugged.

"Yea, not England but..."

Rupert sighed. He understood how the boy felt but his behaviour had become problematic for his brother and his wife to handle. This was their only option.

"You know why you are here... Get some sleep. School starts tomorrow and you don't want to make a bad impression on your first day, William," he said as he left the room completely ignoring Spikes loud protest at the hated name.

The teen threw himself on the bed and groaned. Not only was he stuck in this country and he still had to go to school.

* * *

Sunnydale high. Home to the Razorbacks and the best cheer leading squad in the country. Or so Buffy Summers, the captain of the cheer leading squad thought. She had it all. Great friends, popular and her boyfriend was the star quarterback of the football team. Not to mention all the boys wanted to date her. A group of cheerleaders sat by the café on the opposite side of the road by the school. Cordelia Chase, Zoe Minnis and Harmony Kendall. They all jumped up in unison as the blonde approached them. Lip gloss shimmering.

"Buffy!" one of the brunettes shouted

"Zoe!" Buffy chirped, hugging one of her BFFL's

She hugged them all in turn and started discussing how much she missed Angel while he was in Ireland. Cordelia plastered on a fake look of interest at the blonde chattering about her boyfriend she always wanted him for herself and he had admitted that he wanted her too but the time wasn't right. But it soon would be.

"I'm so totally ready for this year," the long, blonde haired girl commented

Just as Buffy went to reply, two hands covered her eyes. Cordelia rolled her eyes at the scene.

"Guess who," a male voice called

The head cheer leader giggled as she was turned around and a pair of lips came smashing onto hers. Groans of "Get a room." were said.

"Lets leave these to it," Cordelia said, pulling the others across the road

"Cordelia!" one whined

"Harm, you know Riley is over there...With Anya," she pointed

"Where? OMG! Where?!" Harmony piped Zoe rolled her eyes.

"Just there, dumbo," Zoe said

As they disappeared off towards Riley and Anya.

"M, Angel...you made my friends leave," Buffy pouted

Angel set his girlfriend down on the ground and took her hand in his as they walked to school.

"I wanted you all to myself and besides I missed you, babe," he said, pinching her cheek.

Meanwhile, in the Principal's office. Spike sat arms folded, fiddling with the strap of his bag and nodding at everything this man said. Principal Synder flicked through his file. Fighting and being in trouble with the law seemed to be a regular.

"I can see your record is very colourful, Mr Giles but here at Sunnydale high, we do not tolerate abusive behaviour of any kind. You have three strikes,"

The principle grinned a evil glint in his eye.

"Then you're out, understand?" he said, in an annoying whining voice

"Yeah, I understand," Spike replied, with a shrug and roll of his eyes

"Bleedin' git," he mumbled under his breath

If Principal Synder heard he didn't say anything.

"Good. Send Liam in,"

Angel stepped into the office, took one look at the bleach blonde and had already made his mind up about him. Synder handed him a piece of paper.

"Here is your timetable and Liam, would you care to show William around the school?"

"'s Spike" said the blonde as he stared at the principle daring him to say anything

"right Liam would you show _SPIKE _around the school?" said Synder

"Certainly, Mr Synder," came the Irish/American reply

He gave Spike a smirk as they left the office. Angel pointed out where the toilets where and the cafeteria. He had to make sure he knew his place and that was under him. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, he spoke.

"I rule this school, so don't get any ideas of taking over, will ya, Willy?" he taunted

Spikes jaw clenched in anger using every bit of self control Spike ground out through clenched jaws.

"It's Spike, you poof. An' I couldn't care less if you were the soddin king. I don't take orders from anyone, specially you, tall dark and forehead,"

'Well, he has a mouth on him' thought Angel. As Spike went to walk away, Angel grabbed his leather clad shoulder, pulling the teen back towards him.

"You better or you'll regret it," he said as the bell rang and he walked off

'Stupid, bloody jocks. Thinking they rule the school. That idiot really made a mistake talking to me like that' Spike ranted quietly as he was storming the halls in a fury, trying to get to his lesson. All of a sudden, he bumped into someone, knocking them to the ground with an oomph. Make up landed everywhere. Spike looked at who he hit a cheerleader.

'Great' Spike thought 'just what I need' A dark haired girl, dressed in leather trousers and a black vest top watched in the shadows of the lockers as the scene unfolded before her eyes. Rolling his eyes at the sight of a blonde girl picking up her make up, Spike bent down to help only to have his hand slapped away.

"I can pick up my make up alone. Wouldn't wanna catch anything and how rude are you to go knocking people down!" Buffy spat, pulling herself up

That was it. Clenched jaw yet again as he let his temper got the better of him.

"Maybe if you weren't so bloody busy doin' your make up then I wouldn't of knocked you over, you stupid chit,"

She stuck her jaw out defiantly.

"EXCUSE ME! I am the head cheer leader and I demand respect off you...no, in fact don't even come anywhere near me you moron!"

Spike let out a low almost scary chuckle.

"As if I'd wanna be within five feet of a pathetic, self obsessed, snobby lil' brat like you," he combated with a smirk.

Buffy gasped and her mouth opened and closed like a fish as he walked off a little bit better he had vented on someone. Buffy scowled and made a personal promise to never, ever get on with him how DARE he talk to HER BUFFY SUMMERS like that. The girl pushed her self off the lockers and started to follow the bleached blond down the hall. Spike frowned as he turned to face the girl a cutting remark on the tip of his tongue but was cut to the chase by the girl.

"I saw the whole incident back there an I just gotta say I'm impressed that you stood up to Princess B. I'm Faith,"

Faith extended her hand and Spike shook it. Faith never really hated her but had a distinct dislike as she was a rocker and Buffy was a beauty queen or so she thought.

"Spike. Not that I care but her name is really Buffy?" he raised a brow a nod and a chuckle from Faith followed.

"Yeah. Lets take a look at that," said Faith as she grabbed the rumpled paper from his hand

"Looks like you're in my maths class. You wanna hang at lunch? You can meet my friends,"

After a moment, Spike replied confidence filled his voice.

"Sounds good, pet," with a smile and tilt of his head as Faith and Spike walked off to the first lesson of the day.

* * *

Finally the bell rang to signal it was lunch time. Buffy, Angel, Cordelia, Zoe, Harmony along with Riley and some other jocks sat at their usual table eating their lunch. Angel was all over Buffy as  
usual, much to the annoyance of Cordelia. Zoe thought it was sweet she had found someone like that. Darla had joined them and the head cheer leader rolled her eyes when Faith and Spike walked in.

"OMG, not him again," she groaned

"Who?" her boyfriend asked

"Bleached wonder over there with little miss rocker wanna be,"

All heads turned towards him. Zoe and Darla smiled. Man, was he hot. Harmony's mouth dropped open. Angel furrowed his brows and Cordelia looked disgusted as she said

"Talk about tragic hair style. Who does he think he is, Billy Idol?"

"He's so hot...I bet he is good at giving orgasms," Anya commented, sitting down

"ANYA!" they all screeched

They scowled at them both as they walked past and Faith replied by sticking a finger up at them. As the brunette had predicted, one of the two males sitting at her table were staring at Anya Jenkins.

"Yo guys, this Spike," she said, taking her seat next to the red headed girl

He raised his hand in greeting.

"Howdy"

Faith pointed to them one at a time, introducing them to the new guy.

"That's Xander Harris, the redhead next to him is Willow Rosenburg. Next to her is Daniel Osborne but he goes by Oz, he is Willow's boyfriend and next to Oz is Chelsea Minnis. Her twin sister is a cheerleader,"

Chelsea rolled her eyes.

"Not identical, luckily,"

They all said hey. Oz simply nodding. He looked fairly tough. Willow was the first to speak.

"So, you're from England, rright?" she stuttered

"Correct, Red,"

Chelsea tutted.

"Well, that's obvious ain' it? Accent gave it away...and Xander, stop staring a hole in Anya's chest, it's creepy!" she exclaimed

Xander's head snapped round and he waved his hands in the air.

"I wasn't,"

Spike smirked as did everyone else. At least he had found a group of people who were cool.

* * *

As Buffy shoved her jacket into her bag she noticed the bleached freak walking over in her direction a smirk on his face. However, she was grateful for the dark sunglasses, which covered her eyes as she analysed the new guy. Everything about him screamed bad. The bleached hair. The filthy, leather  
jacket that just touched the floor. The annoying 'I'm the big bad' swagger. That irritating smirk. But most of all his attitude towards others stank. Flinging her bag over her shoulder with a flick of the hair, Buffy held her head up high, smile on her face and started on the way home.

* * *

Buffy sighed. This was the best part of the day. School had finished and she could enjoy the sun as it beat down from the heavens onto her soft face. But as Buffy was enjoying her leisurely walk she could feel some one watching her with a slight turn of her body she saw, it was Spike, the new thorn in her side with a cigarette hanging limply from his mouth and back pack slung low on his back. Walking a little faster she grabbed her mobile and clutched it tightly in her hand. She would never admit it but Spike scared her a little. Five blocks later from the school Buffy dared another look behind her Spike was still about ten meters behind her. Buffy felt shivers running up and down  
her spine Spike DEFFENENLY had a stalker vibe with the black clothing and leather duster. One more block to go then she was home as Buffy turned onto her street she saw Spike was still following her though the distance between them was a lot less he was only four or five meters behind her. Looking straight ahead, she counted the houses until hers.

Just five more to go. Buffy was getting scared now. Spike WAS stalking her she was sure of it. His movements were pure predator. But for the life of her, Buffy couldn't work out why he was stalking HER. As she passed the houses she counted four... three... two...one glancing over her shoulder, she saw Spike STILL there squaring her shoulders Buffy turned and faced him and yelled.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME, SPIKE!"

Spike stared at Buffy for a moment and then he started to laugh.

"What the hell? I'm not bloody stalking you, you crazy chit I happen to live in this house for your information Barbie so untwist your knickers an' rack off, yeah"

Buffy frowned and muttered something under her breath as she headed to her house.

"Yeah, probably killed the owners..."

The punk just shook his head and chuckled to himself. Maybe living here in Sunnydale wouldn't be as bad as he thought. Now he had someone to wind up and hate.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hey guys what do you think? What was your favourite part? What should happen  
next? Please please read and review. I love to hear your thoughts! :) An  
update will be up in about two weeks as i have other stories so don't worry.  
Once again, thanks to guitarbab05 for all your awesome help!


	2. This isn't my idea of fun

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon, except for Zoe Minnis and Chelsea Minnis. They are my characters :)

Woo well this is Guitarbabe2005 and just want to say Kudos to my co-writer ellie4chris you're a totally wicked writer darl... keep it up yeah... now my turn to have a stab at writing a few ideas then the darling Ellie can check haha well on with the story I hope you all like it and thanks to all reviewers you keep my muse alive he's grateful haha.

Love Star

A.K.A Guitarbabe2005 xoxo

**The enigma of high school**

Full summary: Buffy Summers and Liam (Angel) O'Connor are the hottest couple at Sunnydale high. Bad boy, Spike Giles, is new and takes an instant disliking to the couple, but he just can't seem to shake the blonde from his head. What will happen when Angel decides Buffy isn't enough? WARNING ALL BANGEL HATERS: THERE WILL BE BANGEL IN THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY EVERYTHING WILL PAN OUT :)

Pairings: B/A, C/A, X/A, W/O, S/D, S/Z, Z/R, S/F (Friendship), S/D  
(Friendship), J/G (Friendship), B/S, S/O (Friendship).

**Chapter two: This isn't my idea of fun**

As Buffy stormed in through the front door, closing it loudly behind her she could hear her mother pottering around in the kitchen chattering away happily to Dawn. Throwing her backpack and herself on to the lounge and let out a loud sigh. And it was all Spike Giles' fault. The stupid bleached moron seemed to make it his goal along with his band of misfits to make her life a living hell... running a hand through her long blonde locks, a tiny almost minuscule part of her felt bad at lumping the group Spike hung out with as misfits. Buffy let out another loud sigh at the guilt she felt, she wasn't normally a horrible person she got along with most people but there was something about Spike's cocky manner that could put her way... wayyyyy out of the safety of the fluffy Buffy protective circle. Spike didn't care who she was... hell he didn't care who anyone was he told it as he saw it and there was something very disconcerting about that.

"Buffy, that you?" came the voice of her mother

"Yeah, mom,"

"Oh good. Now come on, we are going over to meet Mr Giles nephew," said her mother

"Giles' nephew as in SPIKE GILES nuh – uh. No way. Red light!" started Buffy before her mother cut her off with a raised hand

"Buffy Anne Summers, you will come with your sister and I and you will be polite and well mannered... is that clear?" finished Joyce the threat evident in her voice.

Buffy let out a sigh her mother was not one to make idle threats and that clear was most definitely a threat in the book of Joyce Summers. Buffy just nodded her response.

'In and out 5 minutes max' she thought to herself as she pulled her protesting body off the comfortable lounge. Walking as if she was going to her execution Buffy heading into the kitchen where her younger sister sat perched on a stool spoon hanging out of her mouth and a tub of yoghurt in front of her

"Hey Dawnie," said Buffy as she ran a hand through her sisters long chestnut brown hair

When it came to looks the sisters were total opposites. While Buffy was short-ish, blonde hair, emerald eyes and golden sun kissed athletic body, Dawn had long shiny brown hair, big blue eyes, tall-ish and she had a paler slim body with long arms and legs. Buffy smiled though they were so different she wouldn't change Dawn for anything. Buffy picked up the extra spoon Dawn had left for her and scooped out a mouthful of the yoghurt before she could have another mouthful her mother came into the kitchen.

"Come on girls, lets go meet the newest edition to the neighbourhood," Joyce chirped

Sighing in defeat, Buffy walked towards the back door Dawn right behind her a little skip in her step.

oOoOoOoOo

As the trio crossed their garden and onto Rupert Giles' front porch and Joyce rang the doorbell, Buffy was running over different scenarios in her head of escape. After a few moments, the door opened and there stood Rupert Giles complete in his customary tweed suit.

"Ah Joyce, girls hello please come in," said Giles as he moved aside for the Summers women to enter.

As the Summers women found seats around the spacious lounge Rupert called out

"William, we have guests!"

Mere seconds later, a loud English accent could be heard yelling from upstairs.

"Bloody hell, Rupes! I told you, its Spike now!" yelled Spike as he walked down the stairs stopping a few steps from the bottom his piercing blue eyes spotted Joyce, Buffy and Dawn

"Spike, these are out neighbours the Summers'," said Giles

Spike's trademark smirk appeared on his face as he faced Buffy

"'Ello pet," he said casually

He then turned his attention to Joyce and Dawn. Giles excused himself to get a pot of tea for the guests. Spike rolled his eyes sure he loved a good cup of tea as much as the next bloke but his uncle Rupes abused the Englishman's right to drink tea. After a few awkward moments, Joyce cleared her throat.

"Err, hello Spike... I'm Joyce and these are my daughters Buffy and Dawn," she said as she pointed to each daughter

"Nice to meet you Mrs Summers you can call me William 'f you prefer," said Spike with a genuine smile

"Just don't tell ol' Rupes I said ya could, yeah? Don't want the ol' bloke to have a aneurysm,"

Joyce smiled she could already tell there was a sweet boy under all the leather and tough exterior.

"An' I already know Buffy," continued Spike "From school,"

Buffy barely contained the over bearing urge to roll her eyes stupid bleached moron turning on the charm for her mother and sister she silently fumed.

"An' uncle Rupes has mentioned you; you work for him at the Gallery right, Mrs Summer?" Spike asked politely

Joyce nodded.

"Please, William ,call me Joyce, Mrs Summers makes me feel old," Joyce chuckled

"All right then Joyce. I guess I'll be seeing you around then. Rupes decided to put me to work for a few hours down there," Spike said with a sigh

"Not exactly what I had planned but the ol' man can be pretty persistent when he wants,"

Joyce chuckled good naturedly. It was obvious William didn't relish in working with his uncle.

"At least you have a job, William. I've been trying to get Buffy to get something part time for a while now,"

Spike smiled a sly grin on his face

"Oh, don't worry Joyce. I'm sure Buffy just hasn't found a job that meets her... skills," Spike trailed off his double meaning lost on everyone except Buffy

Fuming she thought 'Stupid jerk insinuate I am dumb'.

"But, the Niblet here I haven't met," said Spike with a smile as he turned to Dawn

"Hey," said Dawn with a smile

She already thought Spike was the ultimate cool. As the four individuals sat around the conversation flowed between Spike, Joyce and Dawn. As Spike answered all the question that the two Summers women threw at him Buffy sat glumly in her seat looking up she saw Giles walking carrying a tray in his hands which he placed neatly on the table as Buffy accepted a cup of tea she muttered her thanks to Giles and sat back.

OooOoOoOo

A hour later Joyce said that they had to go Buffy let out a breath of relief if she had to see Dawn and her mother laugh at another 'witty' thing Spike said she was gonna hurl. As they said their goodbyes, she saw Spike smirking on the stairs... and she realised that at that moment there was no one she hated more than Spike Giles.

After Buffy and her family reached the safety of her home, Buffy grabbed her backpack, flew upstairs, and mumbled something about homework. In the sort distance between the Giles' house and their own Dawn had said Spike was 'sooo cool' at least 20 times and listed what exactly was so cool about him twice and Joyce had said William was 'a sweet boy' at least 10 times. Buffy was sure she was going crazy it was all a conspiracy against her. She decided as she lay on her bed and text her friends until she went to sleep.

OooOoOoOo

The next day at school, Buffy sat through the first four lessons counting down the seconds until the bell for lunch rang as she made her way through the mass of students, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a soft pair of lips kissed her neck.

"Angel," she squealed

As she turned her body around so she could kiss his lips, Buffy let out a soft moan as his tongue caressed her mouth. They stayed like that for a few moments until someone knocked Angel on the shoulder making the two of the split form their lip lock. Buffy let out a whimper of protest she heard a growl come from Angel's mouth as she followed his gaze her emerald green eyes rested on her new nemesis. Spike. He had a grin on his face with one arm draped around Faith's shoulder. He used his free hand to give Angel and her the finger. They could hear Spike laugh as he said

"Bloody Peaches and the princess what a joke,"

Faith nodded in agreement.

"Like anyone wants to see them dry humpin' as they eat lunch. Man, makes me wanna hurl,"

The brunette pulled a disgusted face. Buffy felt the anger course through her body. Looking up at her boyfriend's face, she noticed it had turned a light shade of red. Pulling his head down, she kissed him again making it slow and lingering.

"Let's go to lunch," she whispered against his mouth

Angel gave her a sly smile.

"Are you on the menu?" he asked

Buffy blushed and didn't say anything as she turned his hand in hers and walked towards the cafeteria.

Angel let out a silent sigh 'sometimes' he thought to himself 'Buffy could be a tease'. When they entered the cafeteria, Angel headed off to buy his lunch as Buffy headed over to her usual table. She flicked her eyes two tables over there sat Spike and his new friends. Buffy still felt the anger from his earlier rudeness and decided to give him a piece of her mind. Heading over to his table she opened her mouth but was cut off by Spike.

"Barbie," he said as he leaned over and picked up the ripe peach that was sitting in front of Willow turning to her with the peach held in his open palm

"Oh look luv, it's your lover boy... oh wait no, it's way more intelligent than him, my mistake," Spike finished with a chuckle

Faith and Chelsea didn't bother to hide their obvious laughter while Buffy noticed Xander, Willow and Oz attempted to hide their amusement.  
Buffy's mouth opened and closed not a peep escaping from her lip-gloss stained lips. She turned on her heels and stalked away from the table the loud laughter ringing in her ears. Her cheeks stained red with embarrassment as she sat at her table, she thanked god that there was hardly anyone in the cafeteria to see that...

oOoOoOoOo

As Spike handed Willow back her fruit he could see the tears of laughter running down the faces of his friends. Faith was having trouble to breath, Xander and Chelsea weren't far behind her and Willow and Oz chuckled quietly to themselves. Even though he had brought Blondie to her knees so to speak, it was a hollow victory for Spike though on the outside he didn't show it. He thought about what had brought him to good old Sunnyhell. He was lucky really, his uncle even took him in. And sure, he wasn't the best kid to his parents but they spent all their time with his older sister Drusilla. Spike let out a sigh. He wasn't always the bad arse boy he acted like now. Once upon a time,far, far away he was nerdy bookish William who wrote poetry and worshipped his older sister. After Dru started going off her rocker going on and on bout the fairies and sunshine and talking to the china doll Miss Edith she had as a child all his parent's attention was focused on Dru. Not long after that, he was sent to a boarding school and there he met Charles Gunn, and he helped William transform into Spike. Spike smiled fondly. Gunn was his first real friend.

He looked around the table at the people he knew would become his good friends. They all had a story. Chelsea, who lived in her perfect sister's shadow never as good as her twin Zoe in the eyes of her parents. Willow, the quiet bookish nerd who never hurt a fly but was constantly picked upon but the 'popular' crowd. Oz, the loner musician whose band members had dropped out of school the year earlier leaving him to his own devices while he stayed to graduate. Xander, who used the façade of being a clown to cover up what he really faced everyday living with his drunk parents his mother mentally abusing him in everything he ever did, and his father's beatings. It was a wonder he was as well adjusted as he was but Spike could see the pain that the boy hid. Then there was Faith. Daddy ran off leaving her with her mother who abused her own body in many ways alcohol, drugs, men and Faith bore witness to it all. That was the reason she was as tough as she was. It was what she knew to survive. Spike shook his head what a bunch they truly were. Suddenly a hand waved in front of his face snapping him out of his daze he looked up into the concerned eyes of Xander.

"You OK, man?" came the brunettes voice

"Yeah, yeah, Xan. Jus' thinkin' bout the look on Barbie's face s'all," said Spike as he plastered a grin on his face

Yeah, the Big Bad was out to play.

OooOoOoOoOo

The bell rang to signal the end of lesson. Spike had a free period and hoped he would be able to go somewhere just to get some sort of quiet alone time his little thought session at lunch had put him in a mood of sorts. The bleach blonde stooped in front of his locker and put all the books he didn't need in it. As he closed the door her saw Chelsea's Twin sister dressed in her cheerleading outfit leaning against the lockers. Blue eyes roamed her body. Spike wasn't blind. The bint was all right, she wasn't hard on the eyes at all. Curves in all the right places. But unlucky for her cheerleader's were never his thing everything about them was so FAKE. Bright smile plastered over her lips, Zoe stood in front of him, purple folder in arms.

"Hi there, you're Spike, right. Whole school's been talking about you...And you're probably thinking I'm crazy for just coming up to like this but I can't control myself around a gorgeous guy like you," she said, coyly

Spike let a crooked smile form on his lips. Oh, he could have some fun with the bird before he dropped her like yesterdays news.

"And you're Zoe? Chelsea has mentioned you. Failed to tell me what a hot, lil' vixen you are,"

A scowl formed on Zoe's forehead at the mentioning of her twin's name. Zoe and Chelsea use to get on fine, until they hit high school and Zoe became popular and bratty. However, the worst thing she had done was stealing Chelsea's very first boyfriend. Zoe appeared snotty and mean on the outside but really underneath it all she was still a kind person just that person was buried deep down. Zoe's thoughts briefly turned to Chelsea, she was her opposite she lived breathed and was her motto 'I am who I am. Don't like me? Screw you'. In recent years the rivalry between them was increasing. Their parents were at a loss while Chelsea seemed to want time on her own or with friends; Zoe loved to spend time with her parents which ended up in a close relationship that left room for Zoe to do pretty much as she pleased. Zoe let out a inner sigh. Sometimes she missed the relationship she had with her twin. Catching that look on the brunette's face, Spike decided to steer the conversation onto something else.

"Gorgeous, did ya say?" he asked with a raised brow

Zoe nodded, rolling her hazel eyes at the boy in front of her.

"Of course. I don't just go calling every Tom, Dick and Harry gorgeous, ya know...although, none of them compare to you, Spike," she drawled

Buffy was walking down the hallway when she spotted her friend and Mr British and mighty, as Angel called him, talking. Frowning, she paused as she decided to hold back. Zoe opened up her folder, pulled out a piece of paper and jotted something down on it.

"There's my number. Feel free to call me. Any time,"

The blonde fumed as she watched the piece of paper being passed over to the black varnished and chipped hand. How can Zoe be so stupid? Did she realise he'd probably gobble her up in one go. Or even worse, force her to listen to stuff lame punk rock band! This, she had to stop. The punk smiled at the number. Pausing before he turned his face back to the girl in front of him, Spike rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You wouldn't happen to know a place where I can get some bloody piece, do you?"

Zoe pondered and then replied.

"The library is a pretty good place. Just down that way, turn left and then right. Big, massive doors, can't miss it," she pointed the way

"All right then, pet. I'll see you around then and maybe I'll consider givin' you a bell,"

Spike smirked. As he walked off, callin' the chit was the last thing he would ever do Zoe shouted his name, causing him to turn around.

"The bronze. 8pm. Friday. Be there or be square, tiger," she winked and blew him a kiss

All she got in response was a half smile. Still, at least he acknowledged her presence. Walking off in the opposite direction, she was confronted by an over-fuming, bubbling with anger Buffy. The smile automatically disappeared from her face.

"What are you doing?! Giving him your number?! He could be a psycho rapist mental patient!" Buffy squeaked

Zoe stared at her friend incredulously.

"Buffy, don't be so daft! Spike is not like that,"

"How do you know?" she said, raising a smooth brow, arms folded and finger tapping her arm

"Well, duh! Principal Synder isn't gonna exactly let someone like..._**that**_ come here. I really wish you'd use your noodle once in a while,"

Silence. She was right but Spike still gave her the Wiggins. The blonde was still pouting. Zoe looked at her watch. Half an hour before next lesson. Maybe they could get a quick ice cream.

"Come on Buffy, let's go get an ice cream from the café before English," she said in a tempting tone

The way her day was going Buffy could really do with the yummy taste of Ben & Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. Sighing a sad sigh, Buffy replied.

"Really wish I could. But I need to study for this test,"

"Another time then?"

"Count me in, Zo,"

oOoOoOoOoOo

As Buffy walked towards the library, her backpack slung over her shoulder, she heard someone call her name. Turning, the cheerleader saw that is was Darla.

"Darla, hey. Where were you at lunch?" she asked as she hugged Darla

The other blonde didn't look like herself she looked slightly nervous.

"Buff..." Darla started seemingly unsure how to go on

"Yeah,"

"Look... umm. I just want to warn you..." she trailed off

"Warn me about what?" asked Buffy her brows furrowed

"About Angel, he's... he's not all he's cracked up to be ya know," Darla trailed off once more

Buffy just stared at Darla for a moment before a smile broke over her face

"Oh Darla, don't worry about me and Angel everything is great. There's like totally no pressure,"

Darla looked like she wanted to say something more, but after a moment she looked over her shoulder then when she turned back she had a fake grin plastered over her face

"Oh ok... well that's good then catch you later... we should go shopping or something,"

Buffy nodded and walked through the library doors. Darla stood where she was as she watched her friend walk off a single crystal tear ran down her flawless cheek. There was something really off about Angel. Something big was brewing and would erupt soon and Darla had a feeling Buffy was going to be caught in the crossfire.

oOoOoOoOoOo

As the doors closed behind her Buffy looked around

'Great today's the one day everyone's decided to use the library' she thought spotting a spare seat she quickly grabbed it not bothering to see who she was sharing the table with. Glancing up from her bag she rolled her eyes.

'Some one up there hates me' she thought as she stared at the bleached locks in front of her. Spike didn't appear to registered her. He was drawing seemingly meaningless patterns on a empty page in his note book. Occasionally, he jotted down a sentence or a word. Feeling eyes upon him, Spike looked up blue clashing with green. A smirk slowly spreading on his face. Buffy, not wanting to cause a confrontation after lunch time's embarrassing experience. Opening the book in front of her, she tried to concentrate on the book of poetry in front of her. She felt Spike leaning over on the table and heard him whisper close to her face.

"Surprised you know where this place is, let alone what to do with a book luv and one with no pretty pictures or stories bout bloody kittens,"

Buffy felt the anger twisting her stomach.

'ignore him, ignore him' she thought to herself. Spike chuckled. Buffy could feel his breath on her face.

"Quite surprised you know more than two syllable words, pet,"

Buffy couldn't help herself yet again he insulted her intelligence.

"Shut up, bleached wonder!" she hissed through clenched teeth

"Oh, luv you wound me" Spike said his voice rising a little, hand placed over his heart

"Oh like anything could penetrate your huge ego,"

"S' not the only thing bout me that's huge, you know, luv," said Spike speaking in a normal tone curling his tongue behind his teeth while he sent her a leer.

Once again Spike left Buffy speechless. Letting out a screech, She picked up the book of poetry and hit him hard over the head.

"Owww! What the bleedin' hell is your problem you crazy bloody chit!" yelled Spike rubbing his head as he jumped up off his chair causing it to fall with a loud clatter the sound echoing around the normally quiet room.

"Oh shut up you big baby! God, you're a pain in the ass. Get over yourself and go somewhere where they care about you... god even you parents sent you away," yelled Buffy back, immediately regretting saying it as the look of pain flashed through his eyes.

Spike knew that the bint didn't know anything about him but her words hit a little close to home. He hadn't heard from his parents in a while. He let out a low growl as he felt his temper rising and in a low menacing voice he said

"You'll regret that you stupid chit. All blonde and no brains... did mummy pay for you to get past 2nd grade? You. Know. Nothing. About. Me!"

Buffy stared into his eyes.

"Spike... I'm sorry," she started; surprised she actually meant it

Spike stared at her as well in shock at her sincerity. He could feel the anger leaving his body. Spike opened his mouth to say something when a loud screeching voice could be heard.

"YOU TWO! COME TO THE FRONT DESK NOW!"

Buffy and Spike grabbed their stuff and headed towards the desk all eyes in the library on the two of them as they reached the desk the strict librarian glared at them.

"This is a place of quiet respect. Not a zoo. Students who actually want to graduate come here to study, not to hear your disrespectful mouths spouting abuse at each other. We have Jerry Springer for that,"

The pair just stared. Mouths hung open, looking a little guilty as she continued her rant.

"Miss Summers, books are not to be used for hitting people over the head with,"

Spike let out a chuckle but abruptly stopped when the old woman and Buffy both glared at him.

"And don't think you are off the hook, Mr Giles! You are just as bad. Goading her on. You are both BANNED from here for two weeks and in that time I hope you learn some respect. Now GO!"

With that the librarian pointed at the door. Snickers from their peers could be heard all around the library. As the doors swung shut Buffy turned to Spike.

"This is YOUR fault!" she glared

"Mine... you're the one who pulled the crazy physco skitz routine," he yelled

"Look Barbie, you stay out of my way," Spike growled

"And you stay out of mine," bit back Buffy

With that said the two nemesis turned away from each other and walked somewhere far away from each other...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Phew... thats 12 pages what do you all think luvs well please read and review me and ellie4chris are waiting for your reviews

Thanks again any questions don't hesitate to PM one of us

Love  
Star  
a.k.a Guitarbabe2005  
xoxo

Hey, Ellie4Chris here. I just want to say thanks to Guitarbabe2005 for agreeing to co-write this story with me. I don't know what I'd do without you hun! So again thanks! Everyone please read and review! We both really value your opinions and thoughts.


	3. Trouble in paradise

Disclaimers: All of the characters in this story belong to Joss Whedon,  
except for Zoe Minnis and Chelsea Minnis. They are my characters :)

Hey guys, Ellie4Chris here. How are you liking the story so far? Once again all my thanks to the fabulous Guitarbabe2005. Star you really are amazing and i don't know what I'd do without you :D

&

Hey Darlings its guitarbabe2005 here thanks to the sweethearts who reviewed and to the dedicated readers... Ellie well darl what can I say you came up with a FANTASTIC idea and let me become a part of it so dedicating this one to you sweet for putting up with my crazyness ;p

**The enigma of high school**

Full summary: Buffy Summers and Liam (Angel) O'Connor are the hottest couple at Sunnydale high. Bad boy, Spike Giles, is new and takes an instant disliking to the couple, but he just can't seem to shake the blonde from his head. What will happen when Angel decides Buffy isn't enough? WARNING ALL BANGEL HATERS: THERE WILL BE BANGEL IN THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY EVERYTHING WILL PAN OUT :)

Pairings: B/A, C/A, X/A, W/O, S/D, S/Z, Z/R, S/F (Friendship), S/D  
(Friendship), J/G (Friendship), B/S, S/O (Friendship).

**Chapter three: Trouble in paradise**

It was finally Friday night school was out and the bronze was crankin'. Spike had heard a lot about this club from his friends but this was the first time he was graced its doors. According to them, it was the only decent place to hang out around in Sunnydale and he had to agree. They had this onion thing shaped like a flower. A master piece in his humble opinion. The blonde teen smiled at his newly made friends. Faith had already gone to the dance floor and was dancing with a group of guys that looked way too old for her. She was hot in his eyes but too much like himself and for that reason he's never consider a relationship with her she was more like a sister/best friend. Willow was beaming at the stage as Oz, it was Dingoes ate my baby night grace the stage. Yep Spike concluded Red truly was a goner. And by the looks Oz was sending her the quiet musician was well and truly whipped. That left Xander, who couldn't take his eyes off Anya. Not that Spike could blame the Whelp Anya had a mini red skirt on, red boots to match and a small, black halter neck top. Spike stared at her for a moment before shaking his head and turning his attention back to his friend.

"Listen Whelp, why don't you just go and talk to the chit instead of droolin' all over the table yeah... your makin' me sick lookin' at you,"

Xander turned to Spike and look extremely unsure.

"What? You mean actually go up to her and exchange words? no. No way. I can't do that," he stuttered

Spike rolled his blue eyes as Chelsea made her way back over with drinks on a tray.

"Thanks, pet. Who said you couldn't? You won't know 'til you try an' all that rot. Now go an' talk to her before I drag you over myself,"

Chelsea raised a brow at the conversation. One last look and Xander, slowly but surely made his way over. He stuck his thumbs up as the brown haired teen reached his destination. Causing Xander to laugh at the unusual silliness of his new bleached friend. That was when Spike noticed her. He should of guessed Buffy would've been there. After all, Zoe mentioned she was going. Buffy was dancing with Cordelia and that other blonde bint. She was waving her hands above her and swaying her hips to the time of the music. She certainly was a hot little number and just because he hated her doesn't mean he couldn't admire what was on display. A huff came from the impatient girl next to him. Why is it the hot guys always seem to be looking else where when she was around?

"What are you looking at that's so good?" Chelsea asked

But before Spike could answer, Zoe was at their table. Big grin on her face as she used her arms to slightly push her cleavage upwards.

"He was looking at me, doofus," she said, with a flick of the hair

Chelsea laughed, causing her sister to frown at her and then shrug her off. Turning her attention back to the very reason why she was there in the first place and giving him no time to react, she grabbed his hand.

"Lets dance!"

His fate was most certainly sealed. Chelsea let out a sigh again she was left alone and miserable until someone caught her eye. Someone on stage. She blinked once and then again. He was so hot it was unreal. Shoulder length black hair, goatee and his lip was pierced! Then he spoke.

"Hey there Sunnydale! I hope you're rockin' tonight!" he shouted

The whole room shouted back as Oz rejoined Chelsea. He smiled seeing the look on her face.

"Cool band. CM PUNK and that is Philip Brooks. He has a sweet voice,"

"Yeah..." she swooned

Xander had made numerous attempts to talk to his crush but he kept getting interrupted. Buffy passed him by and smiled.

"You'll be lucky if you get a word in. She is all about Riley,"

"Huh? What? I wasn't-"

She waved her hand in the air.

"Pfft, Xander please! It's written all over you're face,"

Xander let out a loud gulp and started to walk away, Suddenly Buffy grabbed his arm. Which shocked Xander that the princess of SunnyD high would actually WILLINGLY touch him and if Buffy was honest she was surprised herself .

"Just because she's making with the goo goo eyes at Riley doesn't mean she won't be interested. Take it from a girl who has spent the majority of high school hanging with her-go talk!" she exclaimed

The golden girl patted him on the shoulder and left him to it. Xander cleared his throat nervously and dived straight in there.

"ANYA! What's the likelihood of us meeting here. At the bronze! Of all places,"

Anya frowned at the very strange boy in front of her. For the life of her she couldn't remember his name. She knew he hung out with Faith and a red head. A frown in place she looked at him .

"You're not one of those guys that Riley gets to do his homework whilst he is giving me lot of orgasms, are you?"

Xander pulled a face of disgust and held his hands up.

"Woah there! Way WAYYYYYYY too much information. And no, I'm not,"

"Oh. So what are you doing over here? You know, have you seen his muscles? He works out so much! And his abs! He has killer abs,"

Shaking his head, Xander decided to give up Anya was a real piece of work.

"But, you didn't tell me your name!" she shouted

"Xander!" he shouted back

Aha! Now she knew who he was Anya realised her eyes wide. He was the strange but funny guy that kept making googly eyes at her kinda creepy but at the same time left her with a tiny warm feeling. Meanwhile, Buffy made her way back over to the bar and ordered herself a drink turning around she spotted the bleached freak dancing with her friend. Ok she wouldn't lie to herself . Spike wasn't hard on the eyes. Definitely looked well muscled and his eyes. She could've sworn that those eyes were the gate way into his soul but they also had the power to peer deeply into her soul and see all there was to know about her. Buffy shook her head of her thoughts and silently let her little jealously stint pass but she couldn't ignore the tiny **traitorous** part of her brain which said

"For now at least,"

Turing away from the dancing couples Buffy looked out and found Harm and Anya in the middle of a heated argument Buffy rolled her eyes as one word filter across her brain.

"Riley,"

Cordelia and Angel were alone at the table. The star quarterback couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her uncovered legs. 'Oh, look at that piece of steak. If only I could get my hand on that I'd-'

"Did you know Darla warned Buffy bout you?" Cordelia interrupted Angel's train of thought whilst drinking her diet cola not caring about how Angel was looking at her

Did he just hear right?

"She what?"

"You heard me mister. Buffy told me today; said Darla was trying to warn her about you,"

His anger had risen to an all time high. Instead of letting it upset his evening, Angel decided that he would settle that score at another time. Seeing that Buffy was signalling for him to go over. Great. Dancing not Angel's favourite past time... unless it was of the horizontal persuasion. But on the bright side it gave him time and a excuse to grope his lovely but somewhat uptight girlfriend. Somehow Zoe and Spike and Buffy and Angel ended up dancing close together. Buffy rested her head on Angel's shoulder as his hands moved to her bottom before giving her butt cheeks a tight squeeze. She batted them away before he could try again and with that he rolled his eyes. Spike, on the other hand noticed the way she was looking at him.

'What was with that scowl?' he thought

A evil grin in place on his face as he pulled Zoe a little closer to his body. Was that jealousy? No way. If it was he certainly was going to play on it pulled Zoe closer and pulled her arms around his neck not leaving much room between them. The brunette was shocked but not disappointed at Spike's action and she lent up for a kiss but at the last second Spike turned to the side and Zoe's lips grazed his cheek. As Buffy watched the display, a knot suddenly tied itself in her stomach. Buffy let out a groan of protest which Angel silenced with his lips.

'Mmmm. Lips of Angel.' she thought.

A few songs later and Buffy had returned to the table. Alone AGAIN letting out a loud sigh Buffy didn't get why Angel had to go off like that. And to add to her **GREAT **no make that FANTASTIC end to her evening.

'OK' Buffy thought 'I'm really starting to abuse sarcasm'.

Spike sauntered over with Zoe. Arm draped loosely over her shoulder. A annoying smirk on his face.

"Aww, what's the matter pet? Tall, dark and forehead gone elsewhere?"

Zoe smacked him on the chest.

"Hey, play nice. Buffy is my friend," Zoe pouted

"Oh, 'cuse me luv, I'm a bad, rude man,"

Buffy felt a volcano erupt in her. She couldn't take any more of this Zoe making the goo goo eyes at SPIKE.

'Gahhhh could life get any stranger' Buffy thought.

She did notice that Spike didn't seem as into Zoe as Zoe was into him. Faking a smile of sorts she knew if she let it show she would be in for so much of a ribbing.

"I'm going home,"

"You do that, princess, watch out, nasties lurkin' lookin' for a tasty niblet like you,"

Roll of the eyes, Buffy walked off. He smiled.

"Do you have to be so mean?" Zoe said

Spike just shrugged his shoulders what could he say there was something bout the chit that wound him tight.

"No. But I love it,"

"Anyway, diverting the topic...how about me and you go on a date?" she asked

"Date?" Spike said slowly

Zoe nodded. Spike pondered for a moment and with a sexy shrug of his shoulders he merely said.

"You're on, ducks,"

OoOoOoOoOoO

All the way back home, all Buffy could picture in her head was how her nightmarish freak from hell was all over her best friend. For some reason she couldn't get rid of this tiny feeling, that FELT like jealously but couldn't possibly be. Why would she be jealous of the Zoe and her new Buffy shuddered beau the one and only captain peroxide. Running as fast as she could up the stair and into her incredibly innocent room, Buffy threw herself onto her bed and screamed before flopping back down. Her little sister came running in at the noise.

"Why are you screaming like a banshee?"

Buffy quickly moved off her bed, and gently shoved Dawn out of her room. Slamming the door. Dawn looked hurt at this.

"None of your business!"

The smallest Summers' folded her arms across her chest her resolve face in place.

"Wait til mom gets back and I tell her you were out til late," she shouted through the pine door

"Go ahead!" came Buffy's angry reply

"Fine! I will!"

She stormed back to her room. Buffy proceeded to take her jewellery off and couldn't help but take a peek out of her window. Nothing prepared her for what was right in front of her eyes in the room opposite to her own window stood Spike. Only a towel wrapped around his waist and water dripping down his well toned muscular body. Oh boy. She could hate him until the end of time but wow Buffy gulped. What a chest. As she made a move to get a bit of a better look, he turned around and she dived down trying to stop the blush from creeping up. As she sent a prayer to anyone listening that he hadn't seen her. As Spike stood facing the window he could of sworn he saw a rush of blond hair dive to the ground as he raised a brow a grin slowly formed on his face seemed like the princess was grabbin' herself a little look with a chuckle Spike pulled the curtain closed no need for Blondie to see all the goodies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Next Day At 'The Gallery'_

The gallery was one of Rupert's prized possessions. He loved art and had no trouble in discussing it much to Spike's dismay in great GREAT detail. Most of the time he'd chew his nephews ear off. As Spike shifted the boxes that had arrived that day he let out, loud protests about working there. Already hot in the tiny back room Spike stripped down to his tight black wife beater singlet. His muscles showing with each flex.

"I could be doin' far more exciting things with my time you know," he complained loudly so Giles could hear, as her opened ANOTHER bloody crate

Giles shook his head as entered the room to see Spike holding a fertility statue rather unimpressed he shoving it into his uncle's chest before letting it go causing Giles to fumble to get a good grip before the extremely expensive statue broke Giles rolled his eyes.

"Just think Will - _Spike_. If you weren't here, earning money. You would be a home. Bored and listening to that god awful racket you seem to call music,"

The teens mouth dropped open.

"The Sex pistols are a CLASSIC and Disturbed is a bloody good band. Don't knock em 'till ya try 'em eh Rupes"

"Unfortunately, I have had that misfortune," Giles replied

All Spike did in response was shrug.

OooOoOoOoOo

The afternoon was quiet which meant Giles was out which in turn meant that he had enough opportunity to explore the gallery at his leisure. Without the old man getting all excited because he happened to appreciate art. He would never tell him that though. Spike came to a halt at one piece. It was of some sort of poker game with demons and kittens. It was quirky enough for him. Getting closer to try and read the name.

"Ah, Strange Currency. Popular piece with a lot of people," said a soft voice behind him

He turned to see Joyce standing a few feet behind him and coming closer as she pointed to the painting. He immediately stepped away from the painting. Appearing embarrassed at first. Joyce smiled at that.

"It is called that because the demons in the painting are using kitten as currency instead of money,"

"Really?"

"Yes...interesting, isn't it?"

"Unusual. Who painted it?"

The middle aged woman sat on the bench one of which were located all over the gallery so Clients could take in the art at their own leisure and crossed her legs watching as Spike admired the painting more.

"Charles Lewis Edmund Morrison or Clem for short. Quite a polite, quiet man. Some people have said he has demonic tendencies, though rumours..." Joyce trailed off though her meaning clear

"Oh," Spike replied absent-mindedly

"William, there is nothing wrong with liking art,"

"I know that. It's just if I go sayin' I like art to Rupes he'd be sitting there until the end of the bloody soddin' world talking to me about it and I don't quite fancy that,"

Joyce smiled. He really was a nice boy.

OooOoOoOoOo

Alone in the changing room Darla changed back into her clothes quickly. She had just finished swim practise and loved the feeling of water against her skin. She stood in front of the mirror and brush her thick blonde hair. The noise of the door creaking open caused Darla to look around.

"A-a-amy, is that you?" she called out a stutter in her voice

Silence. Then a deep voice spoke as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Sorry to disappoint,"

Her eyes grew wide stumbling over her bag she back away.

"You you stay the hell away from me,"

Darla's voice wavered as she tried to escape but Angel hand grabbed her wrist hard, stopping her dead in her tracks. A sick chuckle left his lips as he shoved her hard against the lockers. Darla was frightened didn't know what to expect... this time, but she knew what this was about.

"You've got ten seconds to tell me why the hell you're sticking your nose in my relationship!" he barked

Darla swallowed hard and did her best not to look scared.

"She had to know what a bastard you really are, Angel,"

Meanwhile, in the hallway Zoe had cornered Spike again and the two of them were talking. Well ,Zoe was admiring the way his t shirt clung to him. Licking her lips, she tilted her head up at him.

"Where do you wanna go on our date?" she asked

Spike pondered for a moment and then replied.

"How bout dinner an' a movie?" he suggested

"and by dinner I mean pizza,"

"Ooh, sounds good. Wanna come and watch me at cheer practise?"

"s'not my thing, love,"

She pouted a little and then surprised him with a kiss on the lips.

"Ok...pick me up at six pm,"

As Spike watched her walk away he shook his head. How dense could the bint be? He didn't like her like that but it was fun winding Buffy up. The punk walked down the hallway to his locker but as he came to the girls' changing rooms he heard a raised male voice. With a frown etched on his brow his feet made the decision for him to investigate, Spike quietly slipped in through the door, careful to not let it slam shut. As he drew closer the voice that he heard suddenly became familiar. Turning the corner, he saw Angel had Darla pushed up against the locker and he was about ready to hit her.

"OI! Get the hell off her!" he shouted as he ran in between the pair, shoving his nemesis off the girl then pushing Darla further behind his body

Darla had tears in her eyes as she rested her forehead against Spike back as her other hand held onto her bruised wrist. Thankful that he came in just at the right time. Angel backed away. Hands in the air.

"Oh look Darla, prince charming on his white horse coming to the rescue of damsels in distress," Angel commented, sarcasm dripping all over his voice

Spikes nostrils flared indicating he was getting really pissed. This guy had a real cheek. What kind of man was he if he went around hitting women? Spike stepped toe to toe with the jerk.

"I honestly don't see what Buffy and the other bird she hangs round with see in you," Spike bit out anger flashing dangerously in his blue eyes his trademark smirk appeared on his face

"Wonder what Goldilocks would say if she knew her precious Peaches was 'bout to hit her friend, mmmm," he said with both brows raised and his voice was deadly serious

Angel's brown eyes narrowed as he looked him in the eye.

"You wouldn't dare,"

"Try me, Poof" Spike clicked

The quarterback looked behind Spike at Darla, his eyes slightly narrowed and then looked back at Spike before storming off without another word. Spike's look turned from anger to concern. He could feel Darla shaking. That bloody brute hurt her and it was lucky he happened to pass by. Slowly, he turned and rested a hand lightly on her shoulder, Darla flinched slightly at the contact.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

He nodded to her wrist.

"I-I'm fine. Thanks, for the concern,"

Darla rubbed her wrist and decided it was time that someone knew what her ex was really like. Heading to the mirror, Darla cleaned the mascara from her eyes

"w-walk with me?" she asked Spike softly

Spike nodded he could tell the chit needed to get something off her chest.

The two of them started walking towards the quad entrance. Darla, not speaking until they made it to the bench under the large Willow tree. Taking a deep breath Darla started her story.

"Me and Angel...we use to go out with each other,"

"Let me guess, he was violent to you, so you split up?" Spike said softly

She shook her head in the negative.

"No, never. Well not until after... He cheated on me. That's why I ended things. Only when I did he-"

Darla paused to wipe a tear off her cheek and then continued.

"After we split, Angel became angry. Possessive even. Once he hit me and I vowed I'd never be around him. Alone. Ever again. But now...god! What is she thinking!" she exclaimed as she sat on the bench

Spike settled his bag next to him, sitting down next to Darla.

"Summers?"

Nod. She laughed slightly.

"She thinks he's the best guy in the world...the reason he was about to hit me was because, somehow he found out that I warned Buffy or tried to,"

"That bastard! Someone needs to tell 'er what he did, Darl! In fact, I soddin' will! No bloke hits a woman when I'm round," he growled

"NO! You can't!"

Spike sighed

"Ok pet, but YOU need to. What happens if he hits 'er as well when things don't go his way?"

Darla's eyes grew wide.

"Ok I-I-'ll try but please don't tell anyone," she pleaded

Spike smiled as he squeezed her hand

"Secrets safe with me duck,"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Buffy, Cordelia, Anya, Zoe, Riley and Darla were at a local café cheer-leading practice had finished 20 minutes ago. Buffy, Cordelia and Zoe had low fat shakes, whilst Anya, Riley and Darla had ice cream. No one appeared to notice how quiet Darla was except for Buffy who was about to ask her best friend what was wrong when Zoe let out a little squeal and looked about ready to burst.

"I so can't wait for Saturday! Me and Spike are going on a date!" she squealed with delight

Buffy almost choked on her shake. It was official. Her friend was actually going out with her next door neighbour.

'I know Zoe is my friend but...ARGH! He can't go out with her!' she thought.

She had to discourage her. Somehow, Buffy pulled out the big guns. Bitchy Buffy was making a appearance.

"Ugh! I don't see why. I mean, come on! He's all British and arrogant. Soooooooo _**NOT **_attractive,"

Cordilia, who was sitting next to Buffy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah,"

Then she put her mobile next to her ear.

"Oh, its Billy Idol he wants his look back,"

Zoe couldn't believe her friends were being so negative.

"A guy who uses eye-liner? Purleaze! There are way sexier men out there...college men... who don't use eye-liner!" Cordelia continued

"Well, when I was looking for Riley in the men's locker room the other day I saw him. Topless. And someone with that physique must have the stamina of a bull," Anya said with a smile on her face

Riley frowned at his girlfriend. She thinks some guy who hasn't been there more than a month was hot?

"Wait a minute, you think he's hot?!" he queried

"Yes. But you're still my sex machine,"

She winked at him and everyone groaned in disgust.

"Ew. Anya, I speak for everyone when I say DON'T GO ANY FURTHER!" Zoe exclaimed

Buffy swirled her straw.

"I never want to see him topless or naked. Period." she said slowly, placing her glass back on the table

Anya could hear the doubt in her friend's voice.

"So you never want to take a peep through his window?"

Buffy felt her cheeks heat up as she thought of the sight she had witnessed through her window the other day.

"Shut up!"

Buffy sulked. What was wrong with her?

"Besides, I have a caring boyfriend who isn't a jerk and probable womaniser," she continued

Darla flinched at that. Oh how wrong she was.

"Spike isn't like that. Don't judge a book by it's cover and just because he looks like a troublemaker doesn't mean he actually is," the Darla defended thinking about how Spike protected her

As she did so, the sleeve of her top slowly pulled up revealing the marks on her wrist. Riley was the first to notice and physically winced.

"Ouch, Darla, that's a nasty bruise you got there,"

In a panic, Darla hid the marks before her friends could see.

"It's nothing," she mumbled

"Doesn't look like nothing," Cordelia said in concern

Zoe tried to get a better look at it but Darla stood up before had a chance.

"I banged it in the pool, ok? Just leave it!"

She grabbed her bags and headed away from her friends. Buffy made her excuses and followed her. Determined to find out what happened to her friend.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The Ramones blasting out of the car stereo. He had just purchased this car after school with the money he had left over from what his parents had given him. An old lady gave him a disgusted look as he drove by and he just shrugged and flipped the old biddy the bird. On his way back home, Spike drove past a school. He had all intentions of driving on but then he spotted Dawn out front with a girl. Pulling up, he hooted his horn and grinned devilishly at the brown haired girl. As he lent over and opened the door, a chuckle escaped his lips as he saw Dawn's friend mouth just dropped open.

"Spike!" Dawn shouted as she waved

Her friends friend punched her arm lightly.

"You know this guy? His car is amazing! And just look at his hair!" Dawn's friend squeaked

Dawn nodded and walked over to the car.

"Hey, lil' bit. Fancy a ride home?"

"Definitely! I'll see you tomorrow, Janice,"

Janice pouted and said goodbye. Why didn't she know someone as hot as that? When they got home, Dawn gave Spike a hug before running into the house. Spike was about to do the same when his uncle came out to see the black DeSoto on the driveway. He looked about ready to have an aneurysm.

"What on earth is that monstrosity doing on the driveway!" he exclaimed

His nephew grinned but then turned serious.

"Tis not a monstrosity, Rupes. It's a bloody classic,"

Finger outstretched and pointing at the offending item.

"That. THAT is a death trap! William, you will take it back where you got it from,"

Arms crossed. How many times did he have to tell him his name was Spike?

"Have you lost your marbles old man? The name's Spike an' sorry. No can do. Paid for it out of my own money so it's stayin',"

Giles considered arguing with him but knew there was no point really. He walked back into the house, vigorously shaking his head. Yet another grin came across his lips. Admiring his new purchase. It would need a bit of touching up and maybe some new parts but Spike knew he wouldn't have any problems doing any of those tasks. It was just the question of getting the money to do so and for that he would have to put in a few more hours at the gallery. Sinking into the soft leather seat, Spike fished out his cigarette box and lighter. Enjoying a cigarette as he watched people go by. Hung loosely from his lips. Giles hated the fact that he smoked. Detested it so and refused to let him smoke in the house. So, now he resorted to smoking in his car. That didn't bother him in the slightest. Doc martin's resting on the dashboard, the bleach blonde let his eyes fall shut. Then he heard two familiar voices headed in that direction. Looking out the window, his expression turned from happy to extremely serious in one second. Darla and Buffy. Spike decided to wind down the window a little and hang back for a few. The girls had stopped in front of the Summers' house and Buffy was question her friend.

"Listen, Darla. I know something or someone other than the pool did this to you. I promise not to tell a soul if you tell me what happen,"

Buffy eyed the black car.

"I already told you, I banged it! Jeez, just drop it,"

Darla tried to look convincing and sound it as well.

"Did the coach hurt you?" Buffy asked

Her friend looked at her incredulously.

"No one did this to me, Buffy,"

"Tell her,"

Spike's voice called from behind her.

"This is none of your business Spike," Buffy stated

He ignored the other blonde and turned his attention to the injured one.

"Tell her or I will," he warned

Darla shook her head.

"No, I'm gonna-"

"Tell me what?"

Slight nod.

"You wanna know who done this,"

He gently took hold of the arm and pulled the sleeve up for a few seconds before letting it drop back down.

"To your friend? Your lover boy did this to her an' he probably would've done a lot more if I hadn't of bloody stopped him,"

Buffy couldn't believe this. He was lying. He had to be. Darla's eyes were avoiding Buffy's.

"Is this true? Did he-did Angel do this to you?" she asked, anger threatening to spill any moment

Tears filled Darla's eyes and she nodded. Not saying a word. Now Spike felt guilty but it had to be done. Darla had walked off and Buffy had stormed off into her house. He considered going to say sorry but he'd probably end up with heavy objects flying towards him. Buffy wanted to sort this out right now and she couldn't. She knew her boyfriend was out with his parents. It would have to be tomorrow and then she will get the answers she needed.

OoOoOoOoOoOOoO

Saturday night. Zoe and Spike went to see The Game Plan with Dwayne Johnson as the starring role. Zoe was constantly giggling and hold his hand, which Spike managed to promptly remove. There was only so much 'Oh my god, isn't he amazing!' Spike could take. After the film, the couple had pizza. They ordered half pepperoni and half ham and pineapple because Zoe said pepperoni was the food of the devil. Luckily, Zoe's house wasn't far away. There they stood on the front. Chelsea watching them like a hawk with a frown on her face. She went to open her mouth but Spike interrupted her.

"Sorry pet, but there's no spark, yeah. but I'd love for us to be friends," he said hopefully

She looked at him for a minute and then replied with a smile.

"We can be friends,"

"Good,"

"Whoever you go out with will be lucky," Zoe added

"And the same to you,"

Kissing her on the cheek in a gentlemanly fashion, Spike said good night. Zoe was a little disappointed that they hadn't got past first base well they were barely ON first base but still. At least he was honest and didn't string her along he didn't like her like that and he told her. On entering the house, she saw her sister Chelsea standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"He doesn't deserve a brat like you," Chelsea spat

Her twin chuckled.

"Yeah, coz' your so his type, aren't you?"

"You know, I'm just looking out for my friend,"

"You should be looking out for me! I'm your sister!" Zoe shouted

The curly haired girl stood up close to her sister her eyes narrowing until they were slits.

"Sisters don't stab you in the back, You. Are. Dead. To. Me!" she spat venom evident in her voice as shoving past her sister and up the stairs

Zoe didn't know she was crying until a tear fell from her chin.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Buffy's head was spinning with various ways to go at this. Should she shout at him? Ask him outright or wait? On entering the O'Connor household, Buffy was greeted by Angel's lips on hers .Buffy's entire body tensed. Angel held her tight against him as he kissed her all over. Hand slowly going to her knee and then up her thigh. Buffy rolled her eyes. Was that the only thing he thought about? She shoved him off her Angel was clearly unhappy.

"Baby...come here," he urged

No reply came. Just a look that he had never seen before. Anger. Hurt. Disbelieve.

"Angel, I'm going to ask you something and I want the truth,"

He smiled and as he got closer she moved away.

"Darla has a hand mark on her wrist,"

"So? What's that got to do with me?"

"It's to do with you because she said you did it! Not only that, Spike saw you," she yelled

Brown eyes narrowed on his angry girl.

"You believe that bleached idiot over me?"

Angel stepped forward and kissed Buffy's forehead.

"Baby, I'd never do that to anyone. I'm not a woman beater," he continued

A sigh of relieve as she sunk into his arms.

"I know. I'm sorry. It's just-why would Darla make up something like that?"

"Well, because she wants us to split up and she has that prat believing her story. Let's just forget this and go to my room," Angel said the last bit seductively, hoping he could get lucky

She wasn't ready. As much as she loved Angel, Buffy couldn't do it yet. Smiling apologetically.

"I'm tired. Can't we just cuddle?"

"Sure. Whatever you want, honey," he spoke through his teeth

He was silently brimming. 'If she doesn't hurry and stop messing me around, I'll just go and find someone who will give me what I want' Angel thought as he led his girlfriend up the stairs.

OooOoOoOo

What do you think guys? What should happen next? What was your favourite part? We can't wait to read your reviews! So please read and review. Once again thank you to Guitarbabe2005 for all your help!

Woooo guitarbabe2005 here another chapter down what do ya'll think luvs??

xx


	4. Time warp and fantasies

**The enigma of high school**

Full summary: Buffy Summers and Liam (Angel) O'Connor are the hottest couple at Sunnydale high. Bad boy, Spike Giles, is new and takes an instant disliking to the couple, but he just can't seem to shake the blonde from his head. What will happen when Angel decides Buffy isn't enough? WARNING ALL BANGEL HATERS: THERE WILL BE BANGEL IN THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY EVERYTHING WILL PAN OUT :)

Pairings: B/A, C/A, X/A, W/O, S/D, S/Z, Z/R, S/F (Friendship), S/D  
(Friendship), J/G (Friendship), B/S, S/O (Friendship).

**Chapter four: Time Warp and Fantasys**

Hey Darling readers and loyal reviewers...

Just a little note thank you SO much for taking time to read this story myself (guitarbabe2005) and Touch The Dark (formally known as ellie4chris) have co – written. We are both VERY VERY proud of this and hope that you will continue to read both our material.

Kindest thoughts

guitarbabe2005

Hey Touch the dark here! Just to say thanks so much for all the reviews so far and thanks to Guitarbabe2005 for such an excellent chapter! :)

oOoOoOoOoOo

_**Next Day**_

The bell sounded signalling to the many students of Sunnydale High that school was finished. Darla was walking down the long halls when suddenly she was pulled into a closed classroom. The door snapped shut behind her and Darla felt hot breath against her neck as the tall bulky figure pushed against her back.

"So the piggy squealed," came a hiss

Darla's eyes widened she knew that voice anywhere... Angel.

"Paybacks a bitch sweetie," came his angry voice

Darla felt a meaty fist hit her kidney after what seemed like a eternity Angel's punches and kicks slowed before stopping. He knelt low to the ground so he hovered over Darla's hunched figure.

"Have fun," he asked sweetly a sick smile on his face

"We should do this again REALLLLL soon," he finished as he stood up and straighten his clothes and walked out the door ignoring Darla's cries of pain or the unmistakable metallic scent of blood which hung in the air

.

A few moments later, Spike slipped into the classroom determined to find out what Peaches was up to. He immediately saw Darla's battered, bloody and bruised body pushing down the anger he felt rise up he walked over to her. His friend needed him. Pulling her trembling body close to his, he whispered soothing words vowing to get revenge for the blonde girl.

_**One Month Later **_

Spike let out a sigh of relief as the clock struck 5pm his grounding and free labour were officially over. He flipped Giles the bird as he flipped the open sign to closed and walked out the door. Giles had grounded him for the past month after the police had brought him home bloody and bruised. Giles refused to listen to reason, Spike fought Angel to avenge what he did to Darla. Spike remembered the look on his face as pinned the larger guy to the floor he had leaned in real close and whispered lowly.

"Paybacks a bitch... Bitch,"

Spike smiled as he remembered the way the great poof's eyes widened he got the message loud and clear. It was only moments later the police arrived and pulled the two boys apart taking each to their respective homes, with both refusing to press charges. Though he had been punished (unfairly in his opinion), Angel hadn't laid a finger on Darla. Though he did make a few verbal threats both he and Spike knew he wouldn't make good on them. Spike sighed in relief it had been worth it to know his friend was safe...

_**Two Months Later**_

'So, this is detention' Buffy thought glumly, looking around the dirty classroom there was only four other students here besides herself. That freaky kid from science what was his name? Warren, that's it. Some guy decked out in leather who had Faith perched in his lap practically sucking his face off and of course the very reason she was here the Bleached Wonder of the world.

"Stupid jerk," Buffy mumbled

She could feel his eyes on the back of her head. 'Ignore him, ignore him' she repeated her mantra over and over in her head. Trying her best to block out the horrors of detention, Buffy pulled out her biology book 'Homework ahoy' she thought.

"Not my fault the dumb guy started on me in McClearly's class," Buffy mumbled thinking back on the events that put her in detention

_EARLIER THAT DAY HISTORY 101_

As Buffy sat in history, she let out a low sigh. GOD Mrs McClearly was boring. Moving slowly, she reached into her bag and pulled out a bottle of Passion Pink nail polish. Buffy smiled she had done this many times she position in the classroom far enough away so she wouldn't be caught. Twisting open the bottle, she carefully started to paint her nails. Unbeknown to her Spike, Faith and Xander noticed what Princess B was up to. Spike shot Faith a wicked grin and he carefully balled up some paper, expertly threw it in Buffy's direction, and successfully knocked the nail polish bottle over. Before Buffy could react, the sticky pink liquid had spilled and some of it had dribbled onto her white skirt. Letting out a screech that would rival a banshees, Buffy jumped up drawing the attention of the whole class. Grabbing the wadded up paper off her desk, Buffy opened it and saw written in elegant handwriting

_**Regards, Spike**_

"Spike!" yelled Buffy as she twisted her body to face him

She saw Spike, Faith and Xander laughing. Storming over towards their table, she grabbed Spike's duster ignoring the superior smirk he wore.

"How dare you," she yelled

"You spilt my nail polish is all over my skirt and desk,"

Snickers could be heard all round drawing Buffy back to reality. She let out a gulp.

"I'm still in class aren't I?" she said slowly as she let go of Spike and turned around only to come face to face with Mrs McClearly

"Miss Summers, Mr Giles thanks ever so for disrupting the class," Mrs McClearly started

"I am SURE you two want to continue this RIVETING discussion later... I know DETENTION both of you," she finished before walking back to the front of the class

"Miss Summers return to your desk NOW," she finished with a yell

Buffy let out an epp, shuffled back to her seat, and tried her best to clean up the Passion Pink mess.

_PRESENT TIME_

A few moments later, she heard Spike call out the Faith.

"Oi Faith, chuck us a fag ay pet,"

In the corner of her eye, Buffy saw Faith de tangle herself from leather guy as Buffy had dubbed him and chuck Spike her pack of cigarettes. Buffy snapped her eyes forward and could hear Spike click open his silver lighter. A few seconds later the scent of cigarette smoke assaulted her scenes. Whipping around so fast in her chair, Buffy was SURE she had given herself whiplash he sent daggers at Spike.

"Put. That. Out," she growled

Spike raised a eyebrow and inhaled a lungful of smoke. A few seconds later he blew it all out in Buffy's face and feigned concern as sarcasm dripped from his mouth in waves.

"Oh my, did I do that... frightfully sorry,"

Buffy turned away and rested her head in the crook of her arm 'this is gonna be a looonnnngggg 2 hours' she thought sadly.

_**Three Months Later**_

Things became tense in the Minnis household sporadic arguments broke out between the sisters and as usual their parents taking Zoe's side over Chelsea's. As Chelsea lay in her bed, night after night she dreamed about Philip and though each night it was a different dream. Philip still would hold her close and whisper lovingly in her ear that he would take her away and she would finally be happy. Each morning, Chelsea would wake up with tear stains on her pillow and a deep ache in her heart. Finally, on today of all days Zoe had to cause trouble. 'It's not fair' Chelsea thought as she wiped at her eyes furiously.

"It's NOT FAIR," she sobbed

Today was supposed to be HER day not Zoe's. Chelsea worked so hard and poured her soul into her painting and her parents had promised they would come to the competition. 20 minutes before the winner was announced and still her parents hadn't shown up. Grabbing her mobile, she hit speed dial 1 one ring, two rings, three then four finally her mother picked up.

"Mum, where are you guys?" Chelsea asked making the sadness in her voice

"Oh, Zoe needed us, it's the away game and Zoe and some of the girls needed a ride why?" came the distant reply of her mother and the dull roar of a touchdown reached her ears, that's when it all got too much

"Mum, it's my competition yo-you and dad PROMISED to be here," came Chelsea's reply her voice breaking a little

"Oh honey ,was that today? Oh well you will have to take photo's and show us when we get home ok... oh sweetie we have to go Zoe and the girls are going to perform their routine now. Bye darling, daddy sends his love," came her mother's reply and before Chelsea could reply all she could hear was the dial tone indicating that her mother had hung up.

Slowly Chelsea sunk to the ground big fat tears running down her face. As deep sobs racked her body, she didn't even hear Willow come up behind her. Quietly Willow pulled out her mobile and called Xander.

"I found her, get the guys and come back stage,"

Slowly, the red head pulled Chelsea to her body and wrapped her arms around her. Shortly after Xander, Faith, Oz and Spike walked in Faith knelt down so she was level with Chelsea.

"Hey Chel what's happened?"

"Zoe," came the broken reply

Faith let out a low growl.

"Bitch," none of the gang said a word

"I don't want to be there any more. They don't care," came the same broken voice of their friend Willow and Faith

"My cousin Tara is moving in," Willow said softly

"Yeah well I got room, come on Chel lets win you this thing-y and then we will all go back to your pad raid mummy and daddy's liquor and pack your stuff and you can live with me an' my mum she's cool," said Faith more softly than anyone expected.

Chelsea looked up with her watery eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered as she wiped her eyes and slowly stood up, looking at each of her friends. Her friends where there they always were... no her REAL family where there and Chelsea knew she was home.

_**Four Months Later**_

Buffy let out a growl as she hopped into her mother's car. Dawn had already shot gun the front seat. Could her day get any better?

"Buffy, sweetie, I need you to give me a hand at the gallery for a little while tonight," Joyce said

"But mommm," Buffy winged

In her mind gallery equals bad and bad equals Spike.

"Buffy, if you help me out I will get you those shoes you want," came her mother's reply.

Buffy perked up a little.

"Oooh shoes welllll OK but not TOOOOOOO long OK," said Buffy

The prospect of new shoes. Joyce let out a laugh as she drove towards home to drop Dawn off and let Buffy change. An hour later, Joyce got into the car and Buffy followed close behind.

"Now Buffy, William is working so BE nice ok he is such a sweet boy," said Joyce slowly

Buffy just snorted.

"If he starts," was all the blonde would say as she closed the door or the car and put on her seat belt.

After a slight pause, Joyce turned the key and the engine roared to life.

_GALLERY_

Spike was bored, to put it mildly he had dusted and swept now there was nothing to do and he had 3 hours before closing time. He let out a sigh, and then in the corner of his eye he spotted the large CD player Giles had installed a few days ago. A grin appeared on Spike's face as he ran out to his DeSeto and grabbed his CD's. Standing at the door, Spike couldn't help but admire is car. In the last 4 months he had fixed her up really good, she purred like a kitten, the interior all oiled up and shining and after the fresh coat of paint you would think she was brand new. Turing back into the gallery, Spike slipped one of his CD's in and Yellow card's Rough draft started to play through the surround sound. Humming along, he could feel the tempo start changing grabbing the broom her started to sing and play the air guitar.

_**Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong  
But so is your blank stare in lieu of this song  
Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong**_

Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong  
You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song  
Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong  
You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song.

Spike was so caught up singing that he almost didn't hear the bell above the door ring. Quickly, Spike threw the broom behind the counter and grabbed the remote as he tried to turn the music down he saw Joyce and Buffy entering. Looking around frantically, he kicked the broom so it was completely behind the counter, as he looked Joyce and Buffy in the face he quickly said

"What? I wasn't doing anything... What?" before he walked out into the storage room

Buffy looked at Joyce a chuckle rising in her throat.

"Air guitar?" she said

Joyce looked at her daughter.

"Air guitar," Joyce agreed as the Summers woman laughed quietly at the innocent embarrassment.

_**Five Months Later**_

"Wow," said Willow as she looked around the room

"What's that, Red?" came Spikes reply from Faith's bed, which he and Xander were lounging on

"Well it's been like two months since Chelsea moved in and look it's like they are a family already," came Willow's soft reply as she handed Spike a picture

A genuine smile graced his face as he took in the happy smiles of Faith, Chelsea and Faith's mum Grace.

"Ya right Red, a proper family," he said as he passed the photo back not long after Faith and Chelsea walked in carrying a tray of drinks and chips

Looking around Spike stared at their weird little group, there was Red the brain, Oz the quiet band member, Faith the hard arse, Chelsea the tough deep girl, Xander the funny guy, Himself the wise arse and their latest addition, Tara, Red's cousin the sweet quiet girl. Spike smiled. Yep their group was strange and his mind wandered back to the night Chelsea moved out, she had called them a family and Spike let out a small smile. Yes, that's what they were a family and damn anyone who would try and hurt them.

_**Six Months Later**_

As the gang sat around their usual table at the Bronze, Xander was once again staring at Anya.

"Xander that's PLAIN CREEPY," yelled Willow

"What," came Xander's reply his eyes still not leaving the blonde

"Whelp, you need a girlfriend," groaned Spike as his own eyes found a blonde all be it a different one to the one Xander was looking at.

"Yeah well, Anya's special," sighed Xander

"W-why don't y-you go and t-talk to her," stuttered Tara in her usual quiet fashion

"Coz Glinda, the Demon Girl is currently shagging Captain Cardboard," came Spike lazy reply

Tara nodded her lips forming a quiet 'O'. It didn't take long for anyone to work out Spike's nicknames. Spike let out a low growl as Angel came into view.

'That poncy bastard' he thought though he hadn't given Darla any trouble lately there was something that put him on edge and he didn't like the way the great poof leered at the other women in the Bronze. Hell, he might not like Goldilocks but no chit deserved their bloke to look at another bint like Angel was. Spike let out a low growl he didn't know what but deep in his blood her knew the poof was up to something and his blood never steered him wrong.

_**Present Day – Friday**_

As Buffy sat with her friends and their respective boyfriends she let out a sight Angel had been busy lately and she was missing him. She couldn't even talk to Cordy today as she had a makeup test for one of her classes. Looking around the cafeteria her eyes locked briefly on the happy scene at Spike's table. Most of them had goofy hats on Spike and Faith being the exception as Spike lit the candles on the cake in front of Willow. The sounds of Happy Birthday could be heard as Willow blew out the candles. Her friends handing her a range of gifts. Buffy watched as the red head opened each gift and sincerely thanked its respective giver. Buffy let out a sigh she didn't remember the last time anyone besides her mother and family had celebrated her birthday. Hell last birthday not one of her friends (with the exemption of Anya) even remembered it WAS her birthday. A hand waving in front of her face snapped her back to reality.

"Wha..." she trailed off looking at her friends

"I said," started a slightly annoyed Zoe "Are you coming to the party next Saturday?"

"Oh yeah, at the mansion, yeah I am,"

Buffy started ignoring the bad feeling starting in the pit of her stomach.

"But I won't be there till later. I promised to take Dawnie to a movie but I will be there by 10 – 10:30 at the latest," she finished

The group nodded seemingly happy by her answer. Buffy let out a sigh this was gonna be a long day.

oOoOoOo

_LATER THAT NIGHT_

As Spike dragged his body up the stairs, he undressed quickly and flopped onto his bed. He was gonna have a good night's sleep so he was ready for the party. Him and the gang were going to tomorrow at the mansion. Seemed like it would be a good night he thought though he couldn't help but feel the shiver of cold that rand down his spine. As he drifted towards unconscious, he thought 'Something big's gonna happen and I'm gonna be right there'.

_SPIKE'S DREAM _

He lay on his side his black satin sheets cool against his warm naked body his clothes long discarded, his eyes closed against everything around him when he suddenly heard the door to his room open and glide across the thick carpet. Cracking open an eye he saw Buffy standing there pulling the satin sheets tighter around his naked waist.

"What do **you **want Summers?" he asked a smirk worked its way into his face.

Buffy didn't say a word as she stormed over towards the bed. Spike quickly sat up, time and experience taught him to be prepared for anything. Buffy rested her arm against his throat and push him back onto the bed, in the process, she straddled him.

"You are a pain in my ass," Buffy hissed as she lowered her head closer to his, her arm increasing its pressure

.

"But what a delectable arse it is Summers,"

Spike said smirking as he raised a hand and slapped it onto her arse and pushed her down so their crotches met. Spike and Buffy let out hisses of pleasure as they could feel the others desire, Buffy could feel Spike's erection cradled between her thighs and Spike could feel how wet and hot she was through the tiny scrap of her knickers and the thin fabric of the satin sheet. Buffy released her arms rest on Spike's neck as she lowered her head closer to his she whispered

"I hate you,"

Spike chuckled.

"Feelin's mutual pet," he said softly as he cupped her cheek with one hand as their mouths met in fiery passion.

Prodding, Spike coaxed Buffy to open her mouth and he slipped his tongue in. They danced for what seemed like hours as Spike ran his hands all over her body he loved the way she moaned and gasped as he touched her, his hands roaming over her arse, her back, and her sides. His hands cupping her full perky breasts. Detaching himself from her mouth Spike pilled off her top, flung it across the room, and started to kiss down her neck as his hands skilfully worked the clasp of her bra. Finally, her bare breast tumbled into his hands and spike took one in his mouth making Buffy moan in ecstasy. As his skilful tongue swirled around her harden nipple, Spike released his hand from her other breast and moved down to her denim skirt quickly he undid the button and started to push it down getting the message Buffy helped him in moments all the separated them as her knickers and satin sheets. Pulling her hear to his they returned to their passionate kissing as Spike moved Buffy so she was underneath him. Reaching down he pushed aside her knickers and slipped a finger inside her snug channel causing Buffy to moan his name loud and throaty. That was Spike's undoing. Ripping the offending material from her body he positioned himself over Buffy's opening and in one swift movement he was inside her and started moving in her. Pushing the hair away from her face, he whispered

"I love you, God how much a love you,"

To which Buffy smiled and replied

"I love you to... I always have,"

_END DREAM_

Spike sat up in bed his body covered in a sheen of sweat. He did NOT just have that dream about Summers. He shook his head and tried to clear his mind from the leftovers of the dream her didn't want to think about the little moans she made or how she arched into his body fitting him like the missing piece of the puzzle. As he lay back down in his bed, he whispered into the darkness

"I am well and truly fucked,"

oOoOoOoOoOo

hey guys its guitarbabe2005

what do you all think?? Please review and let up know

xx


	5. Had enough

**The enigma of high school**

Full summary: Buffy Summers and Liam (Angel) O'Connor are the hottest couple at Sunnydale high. Bad boy, Spike Giles, is new and takes an instant disliking to the couple, but he just can't seem to shake the blonde from his head. What will happen when Angel decides Buffy isn't enough? WARNING ALL BANGEL HATERS: THERE WILL BE BANGEL IN THIS STORY BUT DON'T WORRY EVERYTHING WILL PAN OUT :)

Pairings: B/A, C/A, X/A, W/O, S/D, S/Z, Z/R, S/F (Friendship), S/D  
(Friendship), J/G (Friendship), B/S, S/O (Friendship).

Hey guys its Touch the dark. Thanks so much to all of you reviewers :) and to Guitarbabe2005 for all your help. Here is chapter 5 :) The song Spike sings is called Break Stuff by Limp Biskit.

P.S – guitarbabe2005 here YAY one of my fave songs is used =) hope you all can 4give us for the total delay in the continuation of this fantastic story but we are back so kick back and enjoy J P.S Disclaimer – song is Sharada by Skye Sweetnam so sadly I don't own it L

**Chapter five: Had Enough**

It had been less then 24 hours since his steamy dream, but no matter what Spike did all he saw was the golden temptress; bloody **Aphrodite herself.** He was definitely doomed.

Fed up with being indoors all morning, Spike decided to enjoy an afternoon reading Shakespeare in the sun. If anyone knew he read Shakespeare they would think he was a bloody ponce thank god he had the plain hardcover editions.

Laying down on the large and very comfy porch swing he flicked the pages until he found his spot; act five scene one, the gravediggers a smirk filter across his face. _Macbeth_ was bloody riveting. Only a few lines in he heard Joyce's voice calling

"Buffy, don't forget you have homework to do,"

A low groan reached his ears.

"I'll do it later," Buffy whined.

In that moment, two polar opposite decisions were made his mind decided he was to stay put but his legs had other plans.

Reaching down, he placed the well worn book down and searched for something to stand on. Spotting an old crate from the gallery by the shed, he grinned as he stealthily placed the box by the fence. Two hands in between the gaps. He slowly popped his head over the top. There he saw Buffy reading a magazine.

'What the soddin' hell is wrong with me? Turning into a bloody stalker that's what mate' Spike thought.

As he took in Buffy's slender toned golden body and he couldn't help but notice that there were no tan lines. Sucking in a deep breath, he watched as a golden hand moved her hair to one side to reveal the white strap of her bikini. Darting his eyes lower, he took in the swell of her breast and the firmness of her arse. Spike found his tongue automatically darting out to quench his lips.

Looking to his left and then back at her, he shook his head. This was Summers and he REFUSED to ogle the vile blonde. A mischievous glint came into his eyes silently hopping down he went to find his weapons.

The day had been perfect so far. She had the house to herself that morning so she could blast her music as loud as she wanted. Now, Buffy sat in the back garden, topping up her tan. Strawberry lollipop and the latest copy of Cosmo. Sunglasses gently pushed back on.

The cheerleader didn't want to think about him but she couldn't help it. She would rather do her Chem homework. 'Stupid, blue eyed devil' Buffy thought. He definitely won the award of most annoying neighbour in the whole world. Hand moved her hair to one side as she smiled and sighed.

Buffy was engrossed in an interview with Jennifer Lopez when all of a sudden ice cold water sprayed all over her.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed, leaping up from her chair.

The bleached teen smugly looked at her as she turned around. Pure look of annoyance on her face.

"Spike!" she shrilled chest heaving.

His blue eyes ran across her face before heading slightly south to finally landed on her chest. Sucking in a deep breath, he could see as the soaked material clung tighter and tighter to her chest outlining every perfect curve. Mentally slapping himself, Spike raised a brow.

"Aw, what's the matter, love?"

"You! You're what the matter is. Always following me around. Making my life an utter and complete misery! Did your friends stand you up or something?"

Buffy stepped a bit closer.

"And I'm not your love," she spat her emerald green eyes narrowing clashing with his laughing blue.

Watching his head tilt slightly, she frowned. Something was wrong.

"Shame. But, I guess I'll just have to settle for this..." he trailed off.

Spike flashed a toothy grin before he blasted the hose back at her, sending her screaming into the house. Dawn had watched the whole thing. Grin on her face. She was going to have some fun with this.

Back door slammed. Joyce and Giles stared at the soaked ranting teenager.

"One of these days you're going to have that door off its hinges Buffy Anne Summers," her mother said.

Running up the stairs, she took no notice but continued on her angry rant.

"When I get my hands on him he is sooo dead! D.E.A.D! deader the n dead, maybe..."

They couldn't hear the rest. Buffy had already stormed upstairs. Joyce shook her head in the direction that her eldest daughter went. Giles was preoccupied with his concerns for his nephew. The middle aged woman noticed her how lime time friend looked uncharacteristically worried.

"Something on your mind, Rupert?" she asked softly.

He looked up from his cup and sighed.

"I am terribly worried about William..." he trailed off unsure how to continue.

"Ever since he has moved here the poor boy has had no word from his parents. Now he is getting into all sorts of trouble with the school and police...I just do not know what to do," he continued.

Joyce placed a comforting hand on Giles' arm.

"He is still settling in. All William needs is guidance."

"Yes, I suppose you are right...I feel like I am his father and not my brother."

And with that, the room plunged into silence. Both adults minds attuned to the familiar concern for their children.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

As Giles walked into his house the letter weighed heavily in his hand, his keys shaking in the other. The post mark showed it was from England. London to be exact and the elegant handwriting on the front could only belong to his little brother, Spike's father.

Sighing, Giles debated whether or not to give William the letter, the last time he got one he was on edge for days, refusing to read it but the knowledge that his father had written to him after abandoning him was too much it seemed for poor William. Weighing the pros and cons, he decided to let William know.

Making a cup of tea, the Englishman started to climb the stair case, sipping the tea and carrying the letter under his arm. Pausing outside his room, Giles cringed as he could hear the punk music filter through the wood of the door. Knocking, he waited until he heard come in pushing open the door he took in his surroundings one wall had a range of photos in dark frames adorning it the bed had rumpled black sick sheets and comforter with black and red silk pillows, a black and red electric guitar sat in the corner next to the small amp next to that was a classic acoustic guitar.

Giles had to hand it to the boy he could really play the guitar.

Clearing his throat Giles started

"William... a... letter arrived... for you."

Before he could continue, Spike stopped him as he grabbed the letter from Giles' grasp and threw it in the bin.

"Don't care, they didn't wanna be around me, too late to play happy bloody families now innit," he said angrily as he grabbed his black duster and car keys before storming out.

After a few moments, Giles heard the car start up and rip out of his drive way.

Sighing, he walked over to the bin and retrieved the letter, then headed down to the study and poured himself a glass of scotch before he sat in his soft leather chair and stared at the letter.

After he finished his scotch, Giles carefully stowed it away with the other his brother had sent.

"Oh Edward, what have you done to the boy?" he said softly as he closed the draw and walked out of his study and went upstairs to pack his bag.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It was late in the evening when Spike returned. He had spent countless hours driving into the nothingness before he returned to the only true home he knew.

The light in Giles study was still on altering Spike to the fact Giles was up.

Walking towards the silent room he stood in front of the door and pushed on its weight slightly.

"Home Rupes."  
He muttered feeling slightly guilty for his behaviour.

"Ah William."

"'s Spike."

"Yes... well," said Giles taking his glasses off to clean them.

"Spike, I need to go out of town for a week, a possible new supplier for the gallery and there will be a meeting will fellow gallery owners. You will be ok alone?" he asked.

Spike smiled. It never ceased to amaze and comfort him not that he would admit it, but at the care his uncle showed towards him more than either parent ever offered.

"Yeah Rupes, I will be," he said softly offering a sincere smile.

"Splendid. Joyce said you are more than welcome to go next door if you need anything."

Spike nodded. He didn't doubt that for a second Joyce was truly a great woman.

"Sure, when are you leaving?" he asked.

Giles looked at his watch.

"In 3 hours. Taking the Red Eye to New York."

He sighed.

"I am rather glad you came home before I had to tell you over the phone," Giles admitted.

Spike smiled and walked out returning after a few minutes with tea tray in hand and two cups.

"Well now Rupes, play mother and pour us some bloody tea."

Spike laughed and after a moment, his uncle joined in and to two sat in comfortable companionship until it was time for Giles to leave.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next day at school, Spike walked towards his friends and threw his weight onto the available seat.

"Morning all," he drawled, cigarette lip in his mouth.

Faith leaned over and plucked the cigarette right out of his mouth and taking a deep drag herself.

"Back at ya Blondie."

"So, Rupes flew the coup for a few days wanna hang at mine? A little drinkin involved," Spike asked, raising a eye brow.

Everyone readily agreed and the gang started making plans for their weekend until the bell rang signalling it was time for the masses to move.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sitting around the lunch table, Buffy noticed Angel wasn't there. Slowly, she stood up and walked towards the Quad worry written across her face. Angel never missed lunch.

As Buffy walked around she saw Angel's back he was talking on his mobile way across the other side. Buffy walked slowly towards him enjoying the sun on her face.

*ANGEL PHONE CONVERSATION*

_"Hey baby, missed you today," Angel _said into his phone_.  
_

_**"Yeah, I'm sick. Trying to get better for the party next week have a fever YUCK!"  
**__  
"Yeah, well you know the best way to get rid of fever is to... sweat it out."_Angel could practically see Cordy's smirk. For the past few months the pair had been up to no good. And Buffy was none the wiser. He was loving it._  
__  
__**"Yeah, how would I get so sweaty?"**__  
_

His voice turned seductive_._

"Baby, think about it you... me... alone you can scream my name as LOUD as you want."

_Cordelia chuckled on the other line.__**"Angel, you're sooo bad... changing topics quickly you going to the party with Buffy?"  
**__  
"Nah, earlier. She wants to hang with Dawn...God, that kid is like a leach to Buffy's side won't let her go!"_

There was a brief pause before Cordelia repiled, her complete lack of interest in Buffy's younger sister evident.

_  
__"__**Well, I'm sure if you get there early and I get there early we could work SOMETHING OUT."**__**"Don't make promises you don't intent to keep... well baby I have to go. Love you."**_  
*END CONVERSATION*

"Ooo stop that or I will have to come over there and spank you."

"Who said I didn't intented to keep that promise... Love you too."

As Buffy walked up behind Angel, she heard him say

"Love you."

And she felt jealousy rise up like fire. As she cleared her throat, Angel spun around.

"Buffy, baby hey!"

"Hey, who ya talkin to?" she asked, motioning towards the phone in his hand.

Angel smiled softly.

"Mum."

Buffy's mouth opened in a 'O'.

"Wanna get lunch?" she asked, quickly covering up the jealous girlfriend act.

Angel nodded in response anything to get Buffy's mind off the phone call. He couldn't believe she bought the mum story, he let out a mental shrug. He was really getting too good at sneaking around.

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**Tuesday  
**_

Walking through the main entrance, Cordelia smiled. Being ill presented a good opportunity to actually get a conversation with Angel. Sure, he was her friend's boyfriend but if he didn't care then Cordelia didn't. Cordelia was suddenly pulled into a nearby store room, but at that exact same time, Darla had turned the corner. They saw her. She saw them. Lips locked.

Five minutes later, Cordelia pulled away from Angel, turning the light back on.

"I can't believe she saw us! Darla of all people!"

Angel shrugged his shoulders.

"So."

He turned the light back off, leaning in to kiss his mistress. A slender hand pushed his muscular body away. Light back on.

"You do realise she will go straight back to Buffy and rat on us?"

Yet another obnoxious shrug. Cordelia groaned.

_**Later that day  
**_

As much as she wanted to forget what she had seen this morning, Darla just couldn't get it out of her head. Cordelia and Angel. Oh, she knew that she had a thing for Angel, but the idea of her being with him while he was with her friend? That was something that she thought Cordelia would never do.

Darla locked her books away in her locker. Suddenly, the door slammed, causing the blonde to jump. Surprise turned into fear when she saw who it was. Angel.  
She tried to get away but he strategetically stepped in her path.

"We need to talk."

"Leave me alone."

"What fun would that be?" he sneered.

Darla wriggled in an effort to get away from the brute. Angel slammed his fist against the locker, making his ex jump once again.

"You don't go anywhere until I say so, got it?"

Nothing but a nod in reply.

"Now, listen up Darl and listen good. I know you saw me and Cordelia going into the store room this morning."

"Don't go running to Buffy telling her because...if you do I'll have to physically deal with you. Have I made myself clear?" Angel continued, showing Darla his fist.

Darla looked down to the floor. A large hand roughly grabbed her jaw and pulled it so their eyes met.

"Have I made myself clear?"

"I heard you."

Then, he did something that was far worse than any of the beatings. Angel kissed her. The pure disgust on her face made him laugh, before leaving Darla shaken and in tears.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

There was nothing better in the world to Spike than coming home from school and working on his pride and joy. The deSoto. From the instant, he saw the car, Spike knew he was a goner. Even with parts falling off and the rust all over the place. Most people snickered at him, but he knew once this beauty was all cleaned up and fixed that they would stop.

Plantinum blonde head under the bonnet. Spanner in hand. Spike twirled the tool in his hand, carrying on as he sung along to one of his favourite songs playing through his iPod via the car radio.

_**"It's just one of those days, when ya don't wanna wake up,  
Everything is fucked, everybody sucks,  
You don't really know why, but you wanna justify rippin someone's head off,  
No human contact, and if you interact your life is on contract,  
Your best bet is to stay away motherfucker!, It's just one of those days!"**_The youngest of the Summers' girls, Dawn was on her way to sit on the porch, when she had seen her next door neighbour fixing his car.  
This could be the best opportunity to get some info out of him, she thought.

With that in mind, Dawn headed over to him.  
Spike, unaware of her presence, continued to sing.

**"**_**It's all about the he said she said bullshit,  
I think you better quit lettin shit slip,  
Or you'll be leavin with a fat lip,  
It's all about the he said she said bullshit,  
I think you better quit talkin that shit punk,  
So come and get it."**_  
"Whatcha doin'?" Dawn asked

The sound of her voice startled Spike making him jump a mad mile causing him to bang his head on the hard and unforgiving metal of the bonnet.

"Ow!" he yelled in pain, rubbing his head.

As he stood up properly, Spike saw the teen looking at him sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"It's alright, Bit."

"And to answer your question, I'm workin' on my baby," he answered, running his hand over the recently painted bonnet.

"Cool."  
**  
**Spike went back to it, to be interrupted.

"You're in the same classes as Buffy, right?"

"For the most part," he muffled from under the bonnet as his hand groped around in his tool box.

"What do you think of her friends?"

"Most of them are prissy little barbies. Too obsessed about how they soddin' look," He grimaced.

Dawn paused. A mischievous grin was now on her lips.

"What do you think of Buffy's eyes?"

He came out from under the bonnet, scarred brow raised. Yet instead of answering the question straight away, Spike wiped his hands on the dirty rag in his back pocket and folded his arms.

"What's with the bloody twenty questions?"

"Just curious..."

"Do you like her? Really REALLY like her?" she continued.

His eyes avoided direct contact with hers and that was when her suspicions were confirmed.

"OMG! You want to kiss her!" she squealed

"Shut up!" he said, trying to hush her.

Dawn shook her head.

"Spike and Buffy, sitting in the tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sang on her way back inside.

Spike groaned. He was totally screwed. Tilting his head, he thought

'then again who's gonna believe the lil pixie with a crush' smirking he went back to work.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Later that night**_

_  
_It was great having the house all to himself. He could stay up as late as he wanted and play his music without getting an earful. Pure unadulterated bliss  
Spike plopped down onto the sofa his face crumpled up in disgust as the smell of BO hit his nose yep, definitely in need of a shower.

Fifteen minutes later, the platinum blonde was in the process of drying himself when the doorbell rang.

"Bollocks," he muttered, before tying the towel roughly across his mid-drift.

It was probably just the pizza he had ordered. When he got to the front door, nobody was there. Left. Right. Nothing. But then he spotted a package at the end of the path.

"Couldn't just leave it by the bloody door, wankers."

As he stepped out the front door, it clicked. Spike head lifted up at the sound. Swiftly turning to see the oak door closed.

"Oh, you've got to be kiddin' me!"

Fist banged on the door, but it was no use. He was locked out.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Buffy sat crossed legged on her bed when she heard an almighty scream. Dropping her magazine on the side table, she slipped on her nightgown and slippers and went outside to see if someone was hurt.  
The cheerleader's mouth dropped open when she saw him. Quickly turning into a giggle.

Spike looked down and then looked across the lawn.

"Don't just stand there. Go get the spare keys."

Even though he was full of attitude, he felt a certain vulnerability when it came to showing himself off in public.

"Not if you're going to ask like that."

"Goodnight, Spike," she said, before turning back to go in.

Roll of the eyes. He sprinted across the lawn, the grass tickling his feet and knocked on the door.

"Come on, love. You can't just leave me out here!"

"Who says I can't?" Buffy replied through the door.

Groan of frustration rang through the air.

"I'm freezing my knackers off 'ere!"

Silence.

"Buffy!"

She opened the door, dangling the keys at him.

"Say please," she teased.

"Please."

The desperation was oozing. Keys in hand.

"You're a real cold bitch when you want to be," Spike muttered, before sauntering back inside, package in arms.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Wednesday**_

Walking down the long hallway Buffy allowed the music from her iPod wash over her glancing down she saw it was Sharada by Skye Sweetnam

_Once upon a time there was a girl  
You really wouldn't call her typical  
Had her own definition of cool  
She lived in her own world  
She had her own style her own rules  
She played along like it was usual  
Nobody really even knew her name  
Her life was one big game_

Smirking softly Buffy let the irony of the song wash over her, on the inside she was a very different girl to the bubblegum pop princess she appeared to be.

Flicking her emerald eyes up a frown crossed her face, Cordelia and her lackies Harmony and Glory had that quiet girl backed into a corner. Frowning deeper, Buffy racked her brains for her name Tessa? No ummm Teghan?... Tayla.... Ta... Tara!!! That was it! Pulling one ear phone out, she quickened her pace a little listening to what Queen C was saying.

_Dreaming all day  
That's all she did  
Ever since she was a little kid  
All the teacher's thought that she was slow_  
_She was just dreaming about her show  
And when they told her she's delirious  
She didn't care  
She's just oblivious  
She likes to make everyone curious  
One day she's gonna be famous._

"Now."

She heard Cordy saying.

"5th period History essay is due in a week and YOUR gonna write mine."

Buffy watched as Tara's eyes widened.

"T-t-that's not r-right," the timid girl stuttered. _She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, she's got this song stuck in her head)  
_

"T-t-t-today freak, I wasn't asking I was telling," Cordelia sneered.

A deep crease appeared between Buffy's eyebrows as she saw Tara's whole body start shaking.

"N-n-no," Tara whispered.

_  
__She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head)  
_

About five feet away Buffy stopped and calmly said

"Cordy, holding a mothers meeting without me? Tisk tisk," as she raised a eyebrow.

"None of your business Buff," Cordelia, said turning her eyes back to the shy brunette.

"Come on, Cordy bells about to go you know that means EVERYONE will be here in a minute... including Mr McHendy you KNOW he looks for excuses to give detention," Buffy said calmly watching as Cordelia straightened her back.

"We'll finish this later," she sneered at Tara, before knocking her books out of her hands and to the floor and stalking off with Harmony and Glory in toe.

_  
__She got her head in the clouds  
Sharada, Sharada  
Don't know when she'll come down  
Sharada, Sharada  
She can't get to bed  
Sharada, Sharada  
She's got this song stuck in her head  
(her head, her head, her head, her head, her head)_

Reaching down Buffy started to pick up the loose papers.

"I'm sorry," she said softly, not making eye contact with Tara.

"She didn't have to do that," Buffy finished, softly handing Tara a few books and the lose papers she had gathered.

"T-t-thank you..." Tara started, stopping when Buffy held up a hand.

"Its OK," before starting to walk away stopping after a few steps.

"Hey would you like to walk to Biology?" she asked, a small smile on her face.

Tara just nodded and the two walk off unaware they were being watched.

Pushing himself off the wall, his long black duster swirled around him confusion written all over his face... California dream Barbie practically stood up for someone 'beneath her' well below the schools A-Team and then walking with Tara to the next lesson... a frown crossed his face and his features turned to ice. If little Buffy Summers wanted to play games well she was playing with the big boys now.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Thursday  
**_

Darla had to contain her rage when she saw them. Kissing. Right in the middle of the street in daylight. Buffy had told her earlier on that Angel was unable to spend any time with her that day because he was spending time with his parents. What a load of rubbish. Something had to be done and some was going to be done.

Knuckles rapped on the door. Darla shuffled on the spot as she waited for her friend to answer.

She has to know, she thought. The door was opened by a smiling Buffy.

"Hey, Darla!"

Buffy hugged her friend.

"Hi."

"Wanna come in? Mom is at the gallery and Dawn is at a friend's. Much ice creamy goodness to be had," she beamed.

"Uh...yeah."

The girls made their way to the kitchen. Everything was arranged neatly as usual. A large tub of chocolate ice cream sat on the island a silver spoon sticking out. Buffy noticed Darla looking worried as she handed her friend a second spoon.

"Something up?"

'I should just back out right now', Darla thought before her mouth ran ahead of her

"I saw..."

"Saw what?" Buffy asked, curiosity winning.

This was it once she told her all the cards lay on the table and it was ALWAYS the house advantage sucking in a deep breath

"I... I saw," she quickly licked her lips "Angel and Cordelia kissing."

Buffy's curious face turned serious. Did she just hear right?

"No, you're wrong..."

"Do you really think I'd make something like that up and see you hurting?" Darla asked her friend, incredulously.

Buffy shrugged.

"Maybe if you want him for yourself," Buffy suggested, bitterly.

Darla's head snapped up. Buffy's eyes were deadly cold as they looked back.

"Buffy, you know I'd never-."

"How do I know?"

"Because I'm your friend!" Darla shouted

Buffy didn't believe her as her heart sank to her stomach Darla knew it was a bad idea.

"Fine. You believe what you want but don't come running to me when you see it for yourself."

Darla fled the house in tears, only to bump into Spike. Gripping her arms slightly his blue eyes searched hers without warning Darla burst into tears.

"Hey, Angel didn't do anything to you again did he? Coz if he did..."

"I don't want to talk about it," she mumbled.

"Ok. Want to grab a soda? Nothin' better to do and the box is driving me mad."

She nodded. The last thing she was going to do was tell Spike about this. Though what the peroxide blonde could do she didn't know.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_**Friday  
**_

They had the day off school. Day off meant shopping for new outfit in Buffy's eyes. The only problem was getting her mother to let her drive the jeep.

Joyce walked into the kitchen to be greeted by her eldest, cup of coffee in hand.

"For you, mom."

"Thank you," Joyce replied.

She sat on one of the stools, watching her daughter going around the kitchen.

"Want some breakfast? Toast? Fruit? Or maybe you're in a pancake mood?"

Brows furrowed. What was she upto?

"Toast will do...what do you want?"

"Can't a daughter weight on her mother once in a while without wanting anything in return?"

Joyce smiled.

"Buffy," she started.

Buffy sighed.

"Iwanttoborrowthejeep," she blurted out.

"Excuse me? All I understood was the I and epp."

"I want to borrow the jeep."

"Absolutely not."  
Buffy now took on begging mode.

"Please, mom! Its just to the mall and back."

"You still owe me for the last one."

"That wasn't my fault! It was that idiot who knocked into me."

She pouted. Joyce could feel her resolve slipping. With a roll of the eyes and a defeated sigh, she pulled her keys out and handed them to her daughter. Buffy squealed.

"Thank you!"  
She pecked her mother on the cheek and before leaving, she shouted

"You won't regret this."

oOoOoOo

a/n GB- SOOO what to you all thing sweetlings??? please review

This is touch the dark, thanks for all the awesome help with this GB!!!!


End file.
